Pain On Pain
by Seether179
Summary: Haley made a mistake that destroyed her relationship with Nathan just before graduation. Nathan left town, 5 years later he has to come back. Will Haley be able to repair the damage or is it too late
1. My Heart Is The Worst Kind Of Weapon

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or Naley and i'm not making any money from this sadly cause i could use some lol

Hey guys, figured i might give this story a go. Hope you like it

So here is the basics. Everything that's happened in the show up to season four has happened in this story too except for the the whole Peyton/Lucas drama and Dan did not kill Keith

Takes place 5 years after graduation, flashbacks are in italic. Although the first paragraph starts off with Brooke and Lucas trust me it's 100 Naley

Pain On Pain

Chapter 1: My Heart is the worst kind of weapon

"I'm really excited about seeing everyone again" Brooke said to Lucas. They were currently on a plane from LA heading towards Tree Hill.

"Me too, we really don't see my mom and Keith enough" Lucas said as he looked at his beautiful bride to be.

"But I'm also looking forward to seeing, Deb, Mouth, Skills, Bevin, even Haley" Brooke said as she looked at Lucas, his blue eye's turned dark at the mention of Haley's name.

"Well I'm not planning on seeing her" Lucas told, his tone was harsh.

"Lucas..." Brooke said and then paused, this was a conversation they have had many times over the past five years, "She used to be your best friend".

"Used to be being the right words. That was then this is now" Lucas said before turning to look at the window of the plane. Brooke knew the conversation was over.

--------------------------------------------

_"Hales wait up!" Lucas called to his best friend. Haley turned around and gave her friend her trademark smile._

_"Hey Luke" Haley said as she smiled at the guy standing beside him._

_"Hales this is Matt Brown, he's new here. Matt this is Haley" Lucas introduced them._

_"Hey Matt nice to meet you" Haley said as she shook his hand._

_"Nice to meet you too... Is that a wedding ring?" Matt asked her when he noticed the gold band around her finger._

_"Yeah" Haley said with a dreamy smile._

_"Haley is actually married to my brother Nathan" Lucas told Matt._

_"Wow, married in high school" Matt said shaking his head with surprise._

_"You make it sound dirty or something" Haley almost laughed. She was used to people odd reaction's when they found out she was married so young._

_"It's just... Aren't you like worried that your missing out on experiencing, i don't know, different people and stuff like that?" Matt asked her._

_"Nathan is the only guy I've ever been with, and he's the only guy i want to be with for the rest of my life. I think I'm lucky that i found the love of my life my first time around"._

_"That's cool" Matt laughed trying to rid the discussion of the tension that had been created_

_--------------------------------------_

"Brooke was so excited when i talked to her on the phone" Peyton told Haley as they cleaned up Tric. Peyton had stayed on at Tric after high school had finished. Karen had placed her in charge and Peyton couldn't have been happier she was working with music and living with Jake and Jenny, her life was good. Peyton had been angry at Haley at first. But when Karen had hired Haley at Tric Peyton got to see first hand how much Haley was punishing her self, how sad she was. Peyton couldn't stay mad at her anymore. She knew what Haley did was wrong but she also knew that Haley needed a friend.

"She love's wedding and this one is her own" Haley sadly smiled. She was happy for Brooke and Lucas but when ever some one mentioned marriage she couldn't help but think of her own failed one, and it was her own fault but it still caused her pain.

"You know, Brooke told me she was thinking about inviting you" Peyton told her.

"Lucas would be so angry if she did that. Tell her i appreciate the thought but i don't want to cause any more trouble".

"You never know Haley, it's been 5 years. He might be ready to forgive you now" Peyton said hopefully.

"You weren't there Peyton. You didn't see how angry he was. Besides i don't think i deserve it" Haley replied.

"Deserve what?" Peyton asked.

"To be forgiven" Haley simply replied as she throw out some empty beer cans. She smiled at Peyton regretfully and then walked away.

---------------------------------

_"Lucas" Haley said as she walked into his bedroom._

_"Haley... are you okay?" Lucas asked as he woke up from is much needed sleep. He looked over at his sister- in-law and noticed the tears coming from her eyes, "Haley what happened?"_

_"I did something tonight that i can't take back" She said as she crawled onto his bed and hugged him tightly._

_"Shhh it'll be okay. Just tell me what happened" Lucas said in a soothing voice._

_"I went out with Brooke and Peyton to that party, and we were drinking. I ended up losing them. Then i ran into Matt and we started to have this really deep conversation about life and love. I was so drunk Lucas..." Haley couldn't bring her self to tell him what happened._

_"Haley what happened?" Lucas asked the concern is his voice was evident, "Did he do something to you Haley. I'll Kill..."._

_Haley cut Lucas off, "No he didn't do anything to me but Lucas... I slept with him" Haley said as she began to sob._

_"What do you mean 'slept with him'" Lucas inquired carefully as he shifted away from her. He was hoping that they were having some sort of mixed up communication going on._

_"I had sex with him Lucas" Haley almost screamed. Her eye's softened as she whispered her next words, "I cheated on Nathan"._

_"You..." Lucas was shocked he had no idea what to say, and then the anger hit him, "Haley what the fuck were you thinking. You are married. You are married to my brother. After everything that had happened, after he took you back when you walked away from him. How that fuck could you do this him. Tell me Haley cause i really want to know!" Lucas screamed at her._

_"I don't know Lucas, i was drunk... And i was just thinking about how i had only ever been with Nathan, how I'd never experienced other people and how that was it for me. I don't know why Lucas. I love Nathan so much, so much that it hurts. I know that what i did was wrong, so wrong. I hate my self so much right now" She told him as fresh tears started to fall._

_"Don't do that Haley. Don't tell me how much you hate yourself and then cry and expect me to tell you everything is going to be okay. You fucked up Haley. Do you realize what this is going to do to Nathan?" Lucas asked her. His eyes were demanding an answer._

_"It would kill him" Haley whispered, "But maybe he never has to know" Haley looked up at Lucas with wide eyes hoping that he would agree to this._

_"No Haley. I won't cover up for you, not for this" Lucas whispered before walking out of his own room. _

----------------------------------------------------

Nathan walked into his house slowly. He placed his key's on the table before looking over at his answering machine. It read '13' missed phone calls he sighed as he just walked past it and straight into the living room. He was tired from practice and wasn't in the mood to hear what other people wanted. Nathan was pre-occupied at the moment with dreading what his future held. In two days he had to hop onto a plane and go back to Tree Hill. He had promised him self five years ago that he would never go there again. But Lucas and Brooke wanted to get married there, and being that he was the best man he had to show up.

The night Haley had told Nathan that she cheated on him he had left. He got on a flight and just ran. Finals were already over and the only thing left was the actually graduation ceremony it self. He didn't need to be there and he didn't want to be there. He never wanted to look at her again. When it was time for collage he went to Duke, then he was drafted and now he played for the LA Knicks. His life was good and going home was the last thing he needed.

---------------------------------------------

_Nathan was a little worried. Haley had gone to a party with Brooke and Peyton, she had told him that she would be home at one the latest. It was now almost four. He had tried her cell but it was turned off, same with Peyton. Brooke's phone had recently been in a water related incident and wasn't working, but he still tried it._

_When Nathan heard keys in the lock he jumped up, "Haley are you okay" He asked his wife as she waked into there home._

_"Not really" Haley answered him honestly. Nathan walked up to her and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back just as hard, afraid this might be the last time he would give her such an embrace._

_"What happened?" Nathan asked. She looked horrible and he was really worried about her._

_"I'm scared" She answered as a tear ran down her face._

_"Why?" He asked her, his concern growing bigger every second._

_"I'm scared that your going to leave me" She said softly._

_"I'll never leave you" He replied softly in her ear. Haley backed away from him, when she saw the confused look on his face her heart began to brake._

_"You will, after i tell you something" Haley said as her eye's started to roam the room. She couldn't look at him. She refused to look at him while telling him something she knew would destroy him. She didn't want to see the look in his eyes._

_"Tell me what Haley" when she didn't answer him he got even more worried, "Okay now I'm starting to get scared"._

_"I... I slept with someone tonight Nathan, Matt, i had sex with Matt" She blurted out quickly and the added, "And i am so sorry. I love you so much. Please don't hate me and please I'm begging you, forgive me" She was crying hard now._

_"You what?" Nathan asked in a tiny voice. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. She had sex with Matt. He backed even further away from her until he hit the wall with a loud thud. _

_"I'm sorry, i don't what else to say. It was a horrible mistake, i know that. I didn't even enjoy it. I will do anything to make this up to you Nathan, anything" Haley said as she started to step towards him but stopped when she saw him try to move away._

_"Make this up to me Haley... You had sex with another guy. You can't make this up to me. After everything we have been through... How could you Haley" Nathan said as he felt tears running down his cheeks. He hated crying, Dan had taught him to believe that crying was a weakness. But Nathan didn't know what else to do. He walked away from her and headed towards there bedroom. She didn't follow him. He grabbed his bag and packed as much stuff into it that he could before heading back out to where the woman that had just crushed him was._

_"Nathan, please don't go" Haley begged when she saw Nathan's bag in his hand._

_"What did you fucken expect Haley. That i would kiss you and tell you that it was fine. It's not fine Haley!" Nathan yelled at her._

_"Nathan, please. I know that you are angry. But i made a mistake. Can we just talk about it"._

_"There's nothing that you can say. And I'm not angry Haley, I'm heartbroken" Nathan said with pain as he took one last look at her before walking out the door._

_TBC _

Okay there it is guys Chapter 1. This is my first OTH story so please let me know what you think and review


	2. Smile Like You Mean It

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH nor do i own Naley, I'd love to own James but alas i do not own him either. So really it appears that all i own is a computer lol

**A/N: Okay so a reviewer pointed at an error to me about the basketballs team i said Nathan was on. Nathan is on The LA lakers team, i said Knicks in the first chapter. Extremely sorry about that. I'm an Australian so i don't really know much about US basketball team**

Chapter 2: Smile like you mean it

"I'll get it" Jake said to Peyton and Haley when he heard the doorbell ring. Jake and Peyton lived together in the house the Peyton grew up in. Peyton's father had met a woman in the keys a year earlier and was now living there with her.

"Hello girlie's" Brooke said in a cheery voice when she and Jake walked back into the kitchen where Peyton and Haley were sitting.

"Brooke!" A delighted Peyton yelled as she ran over to her best friend and gave her a generous hug which Brooke returned.

"Hello tutor girl" Brooke said with a genuine smile.

"Brooke" Haley smiled, "Congratulation's".

"Thank-you" Brooke replied as she gave Haley a warm hug.

"Yeah a big congrats on how well you fashion line is going" Jake added.

"Thank-you again, i know my life is great" Brooke said truthfully, "But as much as i like talking about me, i want to know what's going on with you guys".

"Nothing really. Jake's the assistant coach at tree hill high. I'm still doing the whole Tric thing... I'm actually kind of Haley's boss" Peyton laughed.

"Not kind of, you are my boss" Haley added.

"What about you Hales, how's your life?" Brooke asked.

"Well, I'm working at Tric and i still do shifts at the cafe. After graduation i wasn't in the right head space to go to collage. But I'm actually going to community collage right now" Haley told her. Haley always felt a little embarrassed when she told people that she didn't go to collage after high school. Everybody had expected her to go, she was after all Tutor girl. But Haley had decided to stay in Tree Hill, with the hope that Nathan would return and let her explain her self.

"And what about guys?" Brooke asked in a sly voice.

"No, no guys" Haley replied with a disheartened tone.

"Yeah, no guys" Peyton agreed, "Haley here is practically a born again virgin".

"Peyton!" Haley said in a high pitched voice as she lightly punched Peyton's arm.

Jake had left to let the girls catch up. The conversation has been going smoothly and all three of the girls were starting to feel like it was old times again.

"So when are you going to ask me?" Brooke asked Haley.

"Ask you what?" Haley replied with bewilderment.

"When are you going to ask me about the very handsome Scott brother's" Brooke said to her. Peyton smiled at this, she was the same old Brooke.

"Ah, them" Haley had become visibly uncomfortable.

"In the word's of Brooke Davis, the monkey in the room" Peyton laughed and Brooke just rolled her eyes.

"Sure I mean I would love to know about both of them. But I figured it was best to leave that can or worm's closed".

"Sorry honey but Lucas is here and Nathan will be here in two days. That can of worm's is going to open weather you want it to or not" Brooke told her.

"You know Lucas and you used to be tight. I'm sure if you talk to him, you guys can work everything out" Peyton suggested.

"I still remember the last conversation I had with him, like it was yesterday" Haley sadly smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------

_"Hi Haley" Lucas said as he walked into his mother's cafe._

_"Lucas" Haley said with surprise. She hadn't seen Lucas all summer, Collage was starting soon and she had become scared that she wouldn't see him before he left. "Your mom isn't here right now"._

_"I know, I wanted to see you" He told her as he took a seat at the counter._

_"I've really wanted to talk to you Lucas" Haley told him._

_"Yeah Hales... Look I'm sorry for yelling at you that night, I mean you've always been there for me even when I've royally screwed up. It wasn't right of me" Lucas apologized._

_"It's alright I deserved it. I still do"._

_"Haley you have to understand. Nathan is my brother I have to be there for him. Ans also I guess a part of me feels guilty" Lucas tried to explain._

_"Why do you feel guilty, I'm the one that cheated on Nathan not you" Haley replied with confusion._

_"Because after you came back from the tour I kept telling Nathan to forgive you... To take you back. I kept trying to push him back to you, now a year later his heart is broken again" Lucas said with an un-happy tone. "Why Haley?"_

_"I don't know Lucas. I was drunk, Matt was charming. Rachel and Nathan had been spending so much time together after the accident, I was getting jealous... Truth is Lucas I don't know why I did it. It's not even like me. Maybe that's the point. That night I was trying to be like Rachel... I wanted to get Nathan's attention, so I dressed up like a slut and I drank way to much" Haley laughed to her self, "It's so stupid I did it all to get his attention even though I knew he wasn't there. I figured when I came home wasted he would finally realize that his life wasn't the only one being affected by that stupid accident"._

_"I really don't know what to say" Lucas replied. Haley has slept with Matt almost six months after the accident. But he knew that Nathan and Rachel had developed a strong bond in the months that had followed the accident. But Nathan had never had romantic feeling's for Rachel, and he had never cheated._

_"There is nothing to say Lucas. I did what I did and now I have to live with it" Haley sighed._

_"Haley the reason i had to see you today is there is something I have to say to you. Nathan is going to need me to stick by him. He's in really bad shape. I've only talked to him over the phone but I can tell he's not doing well, and I also know that if I forgive you and stay friends with you he will shut me out. I'm sorry Hales, I really am" Lucas told her. He honestly was sorry, he was still angry out her for what she did, but she was also Haley, his best friend. He didn't want to choose, but he knew he had to._

_"It's okay Lucas. I understand. Besides it makes me happy knowing that you'll be there for Nathan. I'm really glad that he won't be alone, he doesn't deserve to be alone"._

-------------------------------------------------------

Lucas sat in his mother's cafe sipping on coffee as he watched his mom and Keith play around while cleaning up behind the counter. Lucas was thinking about the last time he spoke to Haley. He had been sitting in the same spot he was sitting in now.

That day Lucas had forgiven Haley in his mind as they spoke. But then when he went to Duke with Nathan things changed. The more he saw Nathan crumble into pieces, the more he got angry at Haley all over again.

As time went on Nathan seemed to become okay. He smiled and he laughed. But Lucas knew that it was only an act, that deep down Nathan was still a broken man inside.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Scott, I haven't seen you in months" Nathan looked up from his drink to see a tall blond woman smiling down at him.

"Hey... Kerry" Nathan guessed as he looked her over. She looked some what familiar.

"Candy" She corrected him but the fact that he had forgot her name didn't seem to bother her, "So I'm in town all this week. We should hook up".

"Sorry Candy, but I'm actually going out of town" He told her. He gave her a smile before getting up and leaving the bar.

Nathan wasn't in the mood for company. He had spent the whole night contemplating what his life had become over the past few years, and let's just say the conclusions he came to didn't exactly put him in the mood. He had gone from being a son, to a husband, to a wreck, to a liar. Nathan had a reputation of being a 'playboy'. A reputation that Nathan liked. When he met woman they knew he had no interest them other then physical, usually the feeling was returned.

Nathan found it easy to smile and fake happiness that he hadn't felt in years. But now he was scared. He was scared that the moment his feet touched Tree Hill his walls would crumble down and he wouldn't be able to pretend anymore. That the truth would come falling out and he wouldn't have the strength to survive it.

Two days later Nathan Scott stood at the airport feeling more terrified then he had in years. This was it, his past was finally going to catch up to him. The question was could he handle it

TBC

**brutus**: thanks for pointing out the team thing, I'm an Aussie and have no idea about American basketball teams

**naley-obsseshunz-xOx**: I love constructive criticism. And i totally see where you are coming from. Hopefully i manage to do justice to the characters.

Okay guy's please review, it's always nice to know what you guy's are thinking


	3. Like A Man Possessed

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, or Naley, or anything really

**Here's another chapter. Hope you guys like. thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. **

Chapter 3: Like a man possessed

_Lucas looked at his younger brother with alarmed eyes. They had been at Duke for 2 months now and Nathan's emotional state had not improved. On the basketball court Nathan seemed like his old self, but in every other aspect of his life Nathan had become a walking ghost._

_"Hey Nate, i heard about this party tonight we should go check it out" Lucas suggested. Nathan was sitting by the window drinking a beer. He didn't even respond to Lucas. "It could be fun, besides drinking beer here, drinking beer there. What's the difference?"_

_"The difference is people. And people have a habit of sucking" Nathan simply replied._

_"Nathan, we really need to talk about this" Lucas said with an exhausted tone._

_"Talk about what" Nathan snapped at him._

_"This Nathan. All you do is seat in here and drink, or play basketball. You only do what you have to do to stay on the team. You don't go out. You don't talk to people. Your not living Nathan. And you won't tell me what's going on with you. I'm worried about you, your mother's worried about you... Hell even my mom is worried about you" Lucas ranted._

_"Well you don't need to worry about me Lucas, I'm fine!" Nathan yelled as he got up and walked over the their fridge and pulled out another beer._

_"Look at yourself Nathan, your not fine!" Lucas yelled back as he fought the urge to rip the beer at of Nathan's hand._

_"What do you want me to say Lucas. I'm not an idiot. I know that I'm not living life right now. But honestly, I just can't handle it. I'm not ready to go out again and meet new people and all of the shit" Nathan felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "I don't know who to be anymore, I feel so lost. I don't know how to live without her"._

_"Haley" Lucas whispered._

_"Why wasn't I enough for her" Nathan murmured, he was now openly crying but he didn't care. _

_"I know that it's hard Nate" Lucas said as he walked over to Nathan and enveloped him in a hug._

_"It just hurts" Nathan replied in a pained voice. Normally he would never break down in front of Lucas but months of bottling all his feelings in had taken it's toll on him._

--------------------------------------------------

"You could always go talk to her" Peyton said to Lucas. They were sitting in the cafe. Lucas and Haley had seen each other many times over the past two days but the conversations had been limited to 'hi' and 'bye'.

"Who?" Lucas asked knowing fully well who she was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me Scott".

Lucas looked over at Haley, she was sitting in the corner talking to Brooke. "Wonder what they are talking about".

"Floral arrangements. And stop changing the subject" Peyton said as she throw a chip at him.

"Peyton, I miss Haley I really do. But i don't know what to say to her. Hey Hales how's it going. Have anything else planned to break my brother's heart" Lucas said sarcastically.

"Luke, that's not fair" Peyton said to him.

"You don't understand, you never saw Nathan at his worst" Lucas explained ro her.

"Your right i didn't see Nathan at his worst. But i saw Haley at her worst, and trust me Lucas, she's punished her self more then enough over the years. And it wasn't just Nathan she lost, she lost you as well. It's been killing her all of these years" Peyton told him.

"How is she? I mean how is she really?" Lucas asked.

"You should ask Haley that?" Peyton replied.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Nate man!" Skills called out when he saw Nathan standing on the Rivercourt with a basketball in his hands.

"Skills how are you?" Nathan asked as he greeted his old team mate with a 'man hug'.

"What are you doing here?" Skills asked.

"Didn't Lucas tell you I was coming?"

"Yeah man, me and Mouth were going to tag along with him when he picked you up from the airport in 4 hours" Skills told him.

"Yeah, I kind of lied about when my flight got in. I just wanted a little time alone" Nathan explained as he bounced the basketball a few times.

"Well, feel like some company superstar?" Skills asked.

"Yeah man, I was going to go see if I could find my mom. Try the house and the cafe" Nathan told him.

"Cool as dawg, your mom is hot" Skills said with a huge grin.

"Shut up man" Nathan laughed.

-------------------------------

"Hey Lucas, Peyton said you wanted to talk to me" Haley said as she shifted uncomfortable.

"Did she now" Lucas said with a small smile. "How are you Hales?"

"I'm doing okay. I'm really happy for you and Brooke" Haley told him. It had pleased her to hear him call her by her nick name.

"Thanks" Lucas replied, "Are you really doing okay?"

"Honestly I could be doing better. But I could also be doing a lot worse... Lucas can I ask you something?" Haley said with a nervous voice.

"Yeah" Lucas simply replied.

"How is Nathan, I mean I know what they say about him on the news and stuff, but how is his life outside of basketball?" Haley asked as she bit her lower lip anxiously.

"Umm" Lucas wasn't sure how to respond. "Honestly his life is basketball Haley. There's not much else".

"Is he happy?"

------------------------

Nathan bounced the basketball as he and Skills walked towards the cafe. Nathan was surprised at how easy coming back to Tree Hill was. He had expected himself to turn into a nervous wreck the moment he got of the plain. But so far he was fine, his walls were still in tact and he hadn't fallen to pieces.

Nathan was suddenly thrown out of his thoughts as they approached Karen's Cafe.

"Nate," Skills said with confusion when Nathan suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Skills followed Nathan's eye line and saw what had caused the sudden body freeze. Nathan was looking straight at Haley.

Nathan saw her standing by a table inside the cafe. She was even more beautiful then the day he left. Nathan felt sick in the stomach, he had expected to see her while he was in town just not this soon. He felt the hurt and anger that he had been feeling deep down over the past 5 years rise to the surface, he felt as though he would explode.

He didn't even realize that he had done it until the ball had left his hands. The ball seemed to be going in slow motion as it sailed through the air before smashing into the window with full force.

-

"Is he happy?" Haley asked just before hearing a loud smash. She looked up to see the main window of the cafe half gone and a basketball slowly rolling across the floor. She also saw a very wide eyed Nathan Scott staring back at her.

"...I... I'm Sorry" Nathan said with extreme shock before turning around to get out of there as quick as possible.

"Nathan!" Lucas yelled as he got put of his chair and ran after his brother leaving a group of dumbfounded people behind.

"That was Nathan" Haley said after a few silent moments had passed. Brooke just gave her a look that said 'duh'.

TBC

**By the way i'm sorry about not having Skills voucabulary right, i just can't do it lol.**

**Please review :)**


	4. The Aftertaste

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or Naley

Okay so i wrote this really quickly, hopefully it doesn't suck too much.

Chapter 4: The Aftertaste

"O my god. What happened?" Deb asked as she looked at the half missing window.

"Well we had a little accident" Karen said not knowing how to tell Deb her son throw a basketball at the window.

"Was anyone hurt?" Deb asked with a concerned face.

"No, thank-fully it was just me, Keith and the kids in here at the time and were all fine" Karen told her.

Haley was sweeping the glass off the floor. Her mind was spinning with images of Nathan. Seeing him again after all this years just confirmed the fact that she was still madly in love with him, even when he was throwing things at her. Even with the shocked look on his face and eyes full of confusion he was still the most handsome man she had ever seen.

"How did it happen?" Deb asked.

"Well... Nathan may have smashed a basketball through the window" Karen told her.

"What... Why?" Deb was really confused now. Nathan wasn't even meant to arrive in Tree Hill until 5.

"That would be me" Haley said sadly. Deb and Haley had not gotten along at all the first few years after Nathan left. But for Karen's sake Deb backed off Haley and was very civil to her.

"What did you say to him!" Deb snapped at her.

"She didn't say nothing. Nate just kind of saw her and cracked I think" Skills spoke up. He had stayed at the cafe after Lucas had ran after Nathan.

"Don't worry Karen the damage costs can come out of my share of the profits" Deb told her. She wanted to go find her son and make sure he was okay.

"Deb the window doesn't bother me I'm more worried about Nathan then anything else" Karen told her and Deb smiled at her, grateful for her kind words.

"Why are you worried this is great" Brooke said with a cheery tone.

"What!" Deb, Haley, Karen, Keith, Skills and Peyton all said at the same time.

Brooke smiled at the 6 people that were staring at her like she was crazy. "Not the window thing. But Nathan actually expressing emotion, trust me that is great. It doesn't happen often. He's like a zombie 99 percent of the time. It's about time we see some fire in him".

"Is he really that bad" Haley asked.

"What did you expect Haley" Deb spoke up, "That you could brake his heart... Twice might I add, and he would fine and dandy".

"Deb, how about we go have a chat" Karen said wanting to stop this before it went any further. Deb just nodded and followed Karen out to the back of the cafe.

"Cheer up Tutor girl" Brooke said as she walked over to Haley and gave her a small hug.

"I have no reason to".

"Yeah actually you do. Look at the bright side of this whole window smashing thingy. He must still care about you if he reacts like that to seeing you" Brooke smiled.

"That doesn't mean he cares about me Brooke. It means he hates me" Haley replied as a tear ran down her face.

------------------------------------------------

Nathan and Lucas were sitting in a bar. Lucas was drinking a beer while Nathan was sipping a whiskey. Once Lucas had caught up to Nathan he didn't know what to say, so he had waited for Nathan to speak first. Nathan had led Lucas here to the bar and the only words either of them had spoken were to order their drinks.

"I'm really sorry Lucas... Your getting married in a week and instead of being happy with Brooke your chasing my sorry ass around" Nathan finally spoke.

"Nathan, your my brother I would do anything for you. Honestly man I just want to see you happy again" Lucas told him.

"Well I'm happy for you and Brooke. Does that count" Nathan said with a small smile.

"Better then nothing" Lucas grinned.

"I can't believe I smashed the cafe's window" Nathan said shakeing his head in disbelief, "I didn't even realize what I was doing man. I hope you mom isn't to pissed".

"Don't worry about it man. But I have to say that was pretty intense. I mean I didn't expect it to be sunshine and lollipops, but I didn't expect that either".

"You and me both" Nathan said as he flagged down the waitress, "Another whiskey please".

"Your hitting it a little hard" Lucas tried to sound natural.

"Just trying to survive" Nathan replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six drinks later the boys headed to Karen's house for dinner. Karen and Keith had wanted to have a dinner with all of Lucas's family and friends once Nathan got into town. Nathan had apologized to Karen a number of times before the dinner started and told her he was paying for the damage and that was that. Both Lucas and Nathan had been rather disappointed to find out that Dan was coming. Keith had mentioned it and Dan decided to invite himself to the festivities.

Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Skills and Mouth all sat on one side of the long table, while Karen, Keith, Deb, Peyton and Jake all sat on the other side.

"The roast looks great Mrs Scott" Mouth said breaking the uncomfortable silence that had been building up mainly due to Dan being there.

"Thank-you" Karen smiled at him. Even though she had been married to Keith for four years she still got a little thrill when ever somebody called her Mrs Scott, "You can call me Karen though".

"So are you excited about Lucas's book?" Brooke asked Karen and Keith.

"Book" Dan said a little confused.

"Lucas is being published. We get the advanced copy when we get back to LA" Brooke said ignoring the death glares her soon to be husband was shooting her. Lucas didn't want Dan knowing anything about his life.

"Speaking of LA. When are you going to invite me to come and see one of your games Nathan?" Dan asked. Brooke rolled her eyes at the fact that he didn't even acknowledge what she had just said to him.

"I wouldn't hold your breath" Nathan simply replied as he sipped his water and looked back down at his food.

"So... Jake, how's Jenny?" Keith asked wanting to save his nephew from his ass of a father.

"She's good" Jake replied.

Silence filled the room once more. After a few minutes Deb made an attempt at light conversation, "Have you decided on a name for the book now Lucas?"

"I'm thinking Ravens. It is kind of based on our high school life so I thought that would be a fitting name".

"I like it" Mouth smiled.

"So Nathan. Now that your in town again are you finally going to get a divorce from your whore of a wife?" Dan asked in a pleasant tone.

"Dan, why do you always have to be like this?" Deb asked in an exhausted tone.

"Well, someone has to ask these questions" Dan replied and then turned to Nathan, "So are you?"

"Thanks for dinner Karen" Nathan said as he got up and walked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas had once again followed Nathan. Nathan had then told him as politely as possible that he needed to be alone and was just going for a walk. Nathan laughed to him self as he walked. The last time Lucas had followed him around this much was when he crashed a race car into a wall. Nathan had felt the same way then as he did now. He appreciated it, but it was also driving him crazy.

Nathan looked up and was surprised to see where he had sub-consciously walked. He was standing in front of the table where he and Haley had their first tutoring session. He walked over and sat down. He smiled sadly as he thought about that day.

"Nathan" Haley said a little surprised. She hadn't expected to see him in one of 'there' spots.

"Hey" He said lightly. He only looked at her for an instant before looking back at the ocean.

"...I Don't know what to say" Haley said as she walked over and sat across from him, "How are you I guess?"

"None of your business" Nathan said in a very cold voice. Haley didn't know what to do. There was so many things she wanted to say to him but she didn't know how.

"I should go" Haley said as she got up and started to walk away. She knew she had no right to talk to him.

"Wait!" Nathan called.

"Yes" Haley turned around quickly, hope shining brightly from her eyes.

"... Brooke really wants you to go to the wedding, her and Lucas were having a hushed conversation about it before dinner tonight, they didn't think i could hear them. You should go if they want you too. It's their day, they should have whoever they want there" Nathan told her quickly with a very netural voice. He couldn't even look at her. Part of him was so happy just to hear her voice again after all these years. But a much larger part of him was angry and hurt still.

"Nathan..." Haley was about to say something to him but he cut her off.

"But if you do go, stay away from me. Because I want nothing to do with you. As far as I'm concerned you don't exist to me. Your dead in my eyes" Nathan said with such hate in his voice Haley actually got a sick feeling in her stomach. Nathan got up and started to walk away leaving Haley standing alone, tears running down her face.

"Im sorry" she whispered to her self.

TBC

Sorry about the lack of quality. Please review :) Next chapter the fireworks are really going to start Evil laugh Lets just say Nathan isn't going to be so pleasent towards Haley anymore. Drama, Drama, Drama oh how I love it

Big thanks to all those that have read and reviewed so far


	5. Over

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or Naley.

Another chapter, hope you like it

Chapter 5: Over

"Nathan" Peyton said in a tired and surprised voice. "It's like 3 in the morning".

Nathan was standing at her front door, "It is?"

"Nathan are you drunk" Peyton asked as noticed he was swaying on his feet.

"Just a bitttt" Nathan slurred as he leaned against the door frame.

"Come inside Nathan" Peyton said as she pulled him in by his arm sleeve. "Wow" she said when she caught a whiff of his breath.

"She asked me how I was. How I was Peyton. Like she even cares" Nathan started to rant on.

"Nathan you need to seat down" Peyton said she wasn't sure what he was talking about but she had a feeling it had to do with Haley.

"When was that?" Nathan asked pointing at the picture beside the chair she was trying to get him into. The picture was of Peyton, Jake and Haley.

"Three months ago, it was Jake's birthday" Peyton answered as she watched Nathan look at the picture intensely. It looked as though he was searching for something.

"Is that... The... Apartment" Nathan was having hard time finding the right words in his inebriated state.

"Yeah, Haley still lives there" Peyton told him. Nathan swayed a little and almost fell over but he managed ro steady him self. "Nathan I think you should go to sleep. We have a guest bedroom, it would be no problem".

"Do you have anything to drink?" Nathan asked as stopped looking at the photo and looked up at his old friend.

"Water" Peyton replied happily.

"I wasss thinking soomething a little harder" Nathan said to her with a smirk.

"No-way. I'll be right back with some water" She said to him as she walked towards the kitchen. She could tell he was smashed. He eyes were blood shot, his hair was a mess and he smelled of alcohol to the point where she wouldn't like to see anybody light a match around him. She wasn't sure if she should call Lucas all not. In the end she decided against it. 'I'll call him in the morning' she thought to her self as she got a glass water and then walked back into the living room where she had left her drunk friend. "Nathan!" She called when she returned to an empty room.

----------------------------

His lips covered her. His kiss was strong yet sweet. His hands moved down her body slowly as his sweet lips continued kissing her own. His right hand was sliding under her shirt while the other one began to un-button her jeans. He started placing kisses down her jawline before gently sucking at the nape of neck.

"Nathan" She moaned happily. There was a loud knocking in the background.

"What the" Haley said as she jerked awake. Her dream fast fading away as she heard some-one knocking loudly on her front door. She looked over at her bedside clock, it was all most three thirty. "Who the hell".

Haley got up and walked out of bedroom and to the front door. She opened it getting ready to yell at whoever was standing there for being so rude. She stood shocked when she saw Nathan standing there. "Honey I'm home".

"Nathan" Haley was surprised. Even after all these years she still knew Nathan well. She could tell with just one look at him that he was drunk.

"I wanted to have a litttle chatt" Nathan said as he walked into the apartment like he owned it, "How are you wifeie?"

"Nathan I think you need to go home and sleep it of" she could tell by his tone that this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

"I want to talk to ya" Nathan slurred as he flopped down onto the couch.

"Okay" Haley said slowly. She wasn't sure if him being here was a good thing or a bad thing. Part of her was just happy to be seeing him, the other part of her knew he was only here cause he was drunk and wanted... Well she wasn't sure what he wanted.

"So how's Matt?" Nathan asked with sarcasm as he throw his feet up onto the coffee table.

"I wouldn't know" Haley answered softly as she bit her lower lip.

"Oh I'm sorry. Guess things didn't work out between you two" He sneered.

"We were never a thing Nathan. It was a huge mistake that I made that night and that night only" Haley told him. She was praying that he would just drop it. As much as she wanted to talk to him about this she didn't want to do it while he was smashed.

"Like I can believe anything you say. You know I lied to you tonight Haley, when I said you didn't exist to me. Truth is I think about you all the time, I think about how much I hate you and wish that I had never met you" Nathan said, finding all the right words to hurt her.

Haley was crying now. She knew she deserved everything he was saying to her, but it still hurt so much hearing him say these things. "I'm sorry Nathan, I'm sorry I hurt you. But you have to know that your the love of my life and if I could make it right I would".

"Well you can't Haley. You fucked it up. You fucked me up, hope your happy with yourself" He muttered. His eyes were starting to feel heavy and the anger he had been feeling started to fade away.

"I'm not" Haley replied. She looked at him. A second ago he had been angry as all hell. Now he was starting to drift off asleep, he looked like an angel as his eyes slowly closed. She looked around wondering what she should do. Should she call someone to come and get him or should she just leave him there to sleep it off. "Crap" she mumbled to her self. She sat down in front of him and just watched him sleep for a while. Pretending that the last five years hadn't happened and that they were still young and in love and happy.

------------------------------------------------

'O my god, there is a giant man sitting on my head' Nathan thought to himself as he slowly woke up. He opened his eyes and looked around confused, he was in the apartment, he hadn't been here in five years. 'What the hell' he thought to himself. He saw Haley asleep on the floor in front of him. "Shit".

Nathan moved to get up but immediately sat back down when the room started to spin. Nathan was a drinker but he hadn't been that hung-over in a long time. He sat there for a few minutes trying to remember the night before. Slowly the memories started to come back too him, seeing Haley at the dock, drinking, seeing Peyton, drinking, coming over here and being an asshole. "And just think you were planning on playing it cool while you were here" Nathan said to him self.

"What?" Haley said incoherently as she woke up. Her eyes went wide when she saw Nathan and realized she had fallen asleep while watching him. "Hi".

"Hey... Sorry about last night" He said to her. He was feeling really uncomfortable right now and just wanted to get out of there.

"It's okay" Haley said as she rubbed her hands together anxiously.

"I was umm, really drunk I shouldn't have come here" Nathan said as he got up slowly this time hoping that he would be able to move. One he got his bearings he started to walk towards the door. "I should go".

"Nathan... Can I ask you one question" Haley said suddenly before he left.

Nathan turned around slowly. He wanted to tell her to go to hell but when he saw the look in her eyes he couldn't. "Okay" He sounded exhausted.

"Why haven't you divorced me?" Her brown eyes were looking at him intensely. He shifted uncomfortable under her gaze.

"I don't know. I guess even though I knew we were over, a part of me didn't want to let go" He said slowly. He didn't wait for her to say anything back. He walked out the door and closed it behind him. He sighed as he leaned against the wall. Truth was he never planned on getting married again so a divorce seemed point less. But the bigger truth was that even after everything he was still in love with her. But it didn't matter anymore, they were done.

TBC

It's a little shorter then normal but hopefully you guys still enjoyed it.

Thank-you to everybody that has been reading and reviewing.

Please review and let me know what you think :)


	6. A Boy's Best Friend

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own OTH or Naley

Another chapter for you guys hope you like it ;)

Chapter 6: A Boy's Best Friend

Nathan sat in the dining room of his childhood home. His head was pounding and he felt like a mini storm had taken up residence in his stomach. He looked up to see his mother starring at him.

"So what did you do last night?" she asked him.

"Something stupid" Nathan answered her. He took another sip of his water.

"What?"

"I got really drunk and then went and visited Haley" Nathan told her as he placed his head in his hands and willed his headache to go away.

"You visited Haley" Deb said. She was shocked, she honestly thought that her son would avoid his wife the whole time that he was in town. So she was surprised to hear that he went to see her on his first night back.

"Yeah... I said some horrible things to her" Nathan sighed, "I'm never touching whiskey again".

"Maybe that's what you need Nathan, you left town so quickly. You never had any closure with the whole Haley situation. Maybe if you talk to her and tell her how you feel about her and about what she did you'll finally be able to move on" Deb suggested.

"I have moved on" Nathan said in a firm voice.

"Nathan sweetie, i love you. But we both know that's a lie. You life may have kept moving on the outside. But on the inside you're still that 18 year old boy who got his heart broken by the girl he loved" Deb told him. Nathan just sat back in his chair and thought about what his mother had said.

-------------------------

"Hales you look like hell" Peyton said as she looked at her friend. She and Brooke were at Tric going through CD's for Brooke's wedding.

"I didn't get much sleep" Haley answered in a gloomy voice.

"Tell me about it" Peyton said with a yawn.

"Late night with Jake" Brooke smirked.

"No actually. I got a late night visit from a very smashed Nathan" Peyton told them.

"Me too" Haley exclaimed.

"What!" Both Brooke and Peyton yelled. "You have to give us all the juicey details" Brooke added.

"No juicey details to tell. He woke me up at like three thirty in the morning, said some things and then passed out" Haley told them.

"He passed out in the apartment... So he slept there last night" Peyton wanted to confirm.

"Yeah, when he woke up he apologized and then he couldn't get out of there quick enough... I fell asleep on the floor in front of him, I was watching him sleep. God I love him so much" Haley said with passion in her voice.

"I know honey" Brooke said as she squeezed her friends shoulders.

"He's so un-happy" Haley commented, "I can see it in his eyes. They have lost their spark".

"Yeah it worries Lucas so much, he's tried so many thing but nothing seems to work. Nathan seems happy being un-happy if you get what I'm saying" Brooke said.

"Does he drink a lot?" Peyton asked. She had been wondering if last night's little adventure was a regular thing.

"During off season he does" Brooke answered truthfully, "When he's playing he behaves him self. It means too much to him to fuck it up".

"This is getting a little depressing, lets change the subject" Haley said. As much as she wanted to know about Nathan and his life, she couldn't handle hearing anymore. Not yet. She was still processing the fact the he was here in Tree Hill.

"Okay then, lets talk about me and my wedding" Brooke suggested happily as she clapped her hands with excitement.

------------------------------------

"Broody, exactly who I wanted to see" Brooke said as she walked into Karen's house and saw Lucas on the couch playing NBA live. She walked over to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "We need to talk".

"Okay" Lucas said as he put the remote control of the playstation down and faced his beautiful wife to be.

"I want you to invite Haley to the wedding" Brooke said with determination.

"Brooke how many times are we going to go through this, I can't. Nathan would crack" Lucas said to her as he took her hand in his.

"Lucas I love the fact that you care so much about your brother, I really do. But this isn't about him, it's about us. It's our wedding and it wouldn't be right if Haley wasn't there. She is a good friend of mine and she was your best friend for most of your life. Can you honestly tell me you don't want her there".

Lucas looked away to the mantle, there was picture of him and Haley smiling when they were 12 years and happy being just the two of them, "I would love her to be there".

"When then it's settled, now go invite her" Brooke told him.

"Why don't you invite her you two are on better terms" Lucas replied.

"Because I think you should. It's the right thing to do after all these years".

"Your right as always... Pretty girl" Lucas said as he kissed the back of her hand.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Lucas... Hey" Haley said surprised. She had been studying in her living room when he had knocked, "Come in".

"Hey Hales, the place hasn't changed much" Lucas said as he took in his surroundings.

"I like it like this" Haley replied as she sat down and looked up at him, "What can I do for you?"

"You can come to the wedding" Lucas answered with a small smile.

"... Lucas I know your only inviting me because of Brooke. It's okay I don't want to cause any trouble".

"I'm inviting you because I want you to be there. I miss you Haley, and I'm sorry" Lucas said as he sat down beside her, "Please come, I'll talk to Nathan".

"Actually Nathan told me I should go" Haley told him.

"You've seen Nathan" Lucas said with surprise he hadn't heard about this.

"Yeah... Twice actually" Haley laughed to herself. She wasn't sure if his little drunken visit counted, he wasn't in his right mind. "So... Okay if you really want me to be there then I would love to come".

"I really want you to be there" Lucas replied and then he did something that surprised her. He leaned over and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back happily.

"I've missed you as well" She said with a grin.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"How goes the wedding plan's" Nathan asked as he sat down beside Brooke.

"Good, you know I was worried about the short timing but since I've always known what I wanted for my wedding it's been a lot easier then I thought it would be" Brooke told him as she flipped the book she was reading closed. "Nathan I need to tell you something".

"Shoot" Nathan replied.

"Lucas is inviting Haley to the wedding as we speak... Please don't freak out on me" Brooke added the last bit quickly as she braced her self for the explosion she had been expecting.

"That's great" Nathan said as casually as possible.

"What now?" Brooke was sure she had miss-heard him.

"I said that's great. If you both want her there she should come. I'm not a completely selfish prick you know, your wedding day is about you two not me" Nathan told her.

"That's what I said" Brooke said as she watched him carefully. Brooke Davis wasn't easily surprised, but his reaction or lack of had shocked her.

"And you were right".

"So I saw her today... And Peyton they both told me about your little drunken visits" Brooke said.

"Yeah, I drink too much" Nathan joked.

"You know. It's been five years Nate, maybe you should talk to Haley, while sober might I add. Clear the air" Brooke suggested.

"There is nothing to clear up. She cheated on me, it's that simple" Nathan said as he shifted uncomfortable in his seat. 'What is with everybody wanting me to go and talk to her' he thought to himself.

"But... She still loves you" Brooke wasn't sure what she wanted to say all she knew was that Nathan and Haley needed to talk.

"Love... It isn't enough Brooke" Nathan said. Brooke could see the pain in his eyes and her heart broke for him.

"Maybe it is, I mean, Lucas loved me and he forgave me for sleeping with Chris" Brooke reminded him. Even saying Chris's name made her stomach turn.

"It's different Brooke. You and Lucas weren't exclusive and you weren't married" Nathan explained.

"I just... Your not happy Nathan, you haven't been in years. I'm not saying get back together with her. I'm just saying talk to her. Maybe some of the things you have been feeling will finally make sense if you do" Brooke said in a hushed tone. She knew she was pushing it. Nathan normally would shut a conversation down as soon as it started to go this way, but so far he hadn't blown up.

"I really don't know what to say to her Brooke. I've had conversations in my mind a million times. Thinking about all the thing I would say to her if I ever saw her again. But every time I see her my mind just switches to angry mode" Nathan was tired of it all. He tired of being shut off, he was tired of keeping everything to him self. But most of all he was just tired of feeling that way that he did.

"Well you were drunk pretty much all of yesterday, maybe the key is to be sober as I mentioned earlier" Brooke said with a small grin.

"Sober huh, not a bad idea Davis" Nathan laughed.

TBC

Thanks to everybody reading and reviewing!

I really wanted to get all of the Haley going to the wedding and the Haley/Lucas issues out of the way, hope it wasn't to boring

Please review because it makes me smile :)


	7. Somewhere Only We Know

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH

Okay guys just a pre-warning Rachel is in this chapter but don't worry she and Nathan do not get together and she's only in it so that I can get Haley and Nathan right where I want them lol

Chapter 7: Somewhere Only We Know

"Partying tonight at Tric, all of us. That's the plan" Brooke told Peyton and Jake the next day.

"By all of us you mean..." Peyton knew that Brooke would understand what she was asking.

"Everybody, including Haley and Nathan. It's been 5 years since we've managed to get all of us in the same town at the same time. Everybody's here and I'm not going to let this opportunity pass us by" Brooke said.

"I'm with you Brooke, it's been a really long time since I've seen everyone on the same room. I miss my friends" Jake added.

"Are we sure Nathan will be okay with this?" Peyton asked to obvious question.

"Haley is going to be at the wedding. Nathan is going to have to get used to her being around" Brooke replied.

---------------------------------------------------

Haley looked at her self in the mirror again. She was wearing a knee length brown skirt and a white singlet top. She had been surprised when Brooke had called and told her everybody was heading into Tric tonight to hang out, everybody including her and Nathan. But Brooke told her Nathan was cool with it so Haley had figured why not. But now as the minutes on the clock were ticking by and it was getting closer to nine she was starting panic. Haley was hoping that this would be her opportunity to talk to Nathan about all their issues. She had been wanting to ever since she saw him standing outside of the cafe after smashing the window in, but at the same time she didn't want to make him go through it all again.

"Haley!" She heard Peyton call from the living room, "Hurry up".

"I'm coming!" She shouted back as she gave her self a small nod of approval in the mirror.

"Ready?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah just let me get my bag" Haley said as she walked over to the counter in the kitchen and grabbed her bag.

"Good, lets go" Jake said. He would never understand why it took girls so long to get ready.

"... How do I look?" Haley asked nervously.

"You look hot. Stop thinking about Nathan and start thinking about all the fun we are going to have tonight" Peyton said as she grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the apartment.

--------------------------------------------------

Nathan, Lucas, Mouth and Brooke were all sitting at a table in Tric waiting for the other to arrive. Lucas and Mouth were both drinking a beer, Brooke was drinking a cocktail while Nathan was sticking to water. "So I see you took my sober advise to heart" Brooke smiled at him.

"That and I'm still kind of hung over from the other night" Nathan laughed.

"You drinking water... Never though I would see the day" Lucas joke. Truth was Lucas was beyond happy when Brooke had told him about her and Nathan's little one on one chat, the fact the Nathan was opening up a little was a really good thing. He was even happier to see that his brother wasn't drinking to avoid his issues with Haley.

"Hey my people" Skills said as he walked over to the group and took a seat next to Mouth.

"Skills man your late" Lucas said with a grin.

"Yeah man I was talking to this little hottie over at the bar... She was fine" He told them as he laid back into his seat with a smirk on his face.

"So I'm guessing you and Bevin didn't work at then" Brooke replied.

"We were going to different collages and didn't want to do the whole long distance thing, were still friends though".

"Good cause she's coming tonight and the last thing we need is another awkward ex-couple" Brooke said as she looked at Nathan, he pretended not to see it.

"Yeah I know she told me she was coming" Skills said.

"Sorry we are late" Peyton said happily as she, Jake and Haley all walked over to the group, "We ran into Junk at the door and got caught up talking".

"You both work here right?" Skills asked he was in town for the wedding but was actually living in New York.

"Yeah" Haley replied with a small smile. She looked over at Nathan who was staring at his water with a huge amount of interest.

"Hey guys" Bevin said happily as she walked up with Rachel in tow.

"Bevin... Rachel" Brooke said as she looked at them both. She was surprised to see Rachel since she hadn't invited her. They weren't on good terms but they weren't on bad terms either.

"Rachel!" Nathan said happily as he got up and hugged the red head. Everybody could see the hate radiating from Haley's eyes as she watched them.

"Nathan... You leave town without a word, you don't call, you don't write. Whats a girl to think" She smiled at him.

"Yeah sorry about that" Nathan said as he shifted his feet.

"Well you can make it up to me by buying me a drink" She said with a grin as she took his hand and to lead him to the bar.

"Bevin... What is she doing here?" Brooke asked.

"Well I told her that we were all getting together tonight and she said she wanted to come, is that bad?" Bevin asked with a confused look.

"He didn't say sorry to me for leaving" Haley snapped as she slumped down in her seat.

"There's a reason behind that" Peyton reminded her.

"I know... I just really hate her" Haley said as she watched Nathan and Rachel laugh about something at the bar, "I think she's had another boob job".

"Wouldn't surprise me" Brooke replied and both her and Haley smiled.

"Why do you hate Rachel?" Mouth asked with confusion.

"Because she was trying to ruin my marriage... Which I did anyway but that's not the point" Haley rambled, she was still watching them.

"I don't think she was trying to ruin your marriage Haley... I think she just needed somebody. With the accident and all the stuff with Cooper" Mouth suggested.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk about this" Haley said as nicely as possible. "Lets get a drink" she said to Peyton.

-------------------------------------

A few hours later Lucas was searching the crowded club for Nathan, he spotted him at the bar and started to make his way over to him, "Whats up little brother?"

"Nothing much" Nathan replied, "Just getting a soda".

"Still not drinking" Lucas said with a surprised smile.

"You act as though I'm an alcoholic" Nathan laughed.

"Sometimes I think you are" Lucas was only half joking. "So I wanted to talk to you about Rachel".

"Okay then... Talk" Nathan replied as he gave the bartender some money.

"Nathan I know I have no right to ask this but... Could you tone it down with Rachel, It's really upsetting Haley".

"That's Haley's problem not mine. Rachel is an old friend that I haven't seen in years and if I want to talk to her then I will" Nathan said harshly before walking away.

Everybody was sitting at the table again having their own mini conversations. Brooke , Peyton and Bevin were talking about the wedding. Lucas, Skills and Mouth were talking about the NBA final, which Nathan had played in the Lakers had lost by two points. Rachel and Nathan were talking about her career as a model while Haley looked on sending daggers out with her eyes.

"I saw the spread, you looked really good" Nathan told her.

"Thank-you" She giggled.

"O MY GOD! Please just go and get a room. We get it okay your into each other. Do you have to be in everybody's face with it cause I'm about to gag!" Haley shouted. Everybody was now looking at her. Haley knew deep down that she was being un-fair but she was tipsy at the moment and the words had just started coming out of her mouth before she could stop them. She got up and walked away from the group.

"freak out much" Rachel said with a small laugh.

Nathan didn't say anything. He just got up and tried to follow her. He lost her in the crowd and by the time he reached outside she was gone.

-------------------------------------------

"Haley are you home!" Nathan yelled as his fist's pounded on her front door. The door suddenly swung open and she was standing in front of him, she looked as though she had been crying. Haley didn't say anything to Nathan she just moved out of the way so that he could come in. Once he did she shut the door and just stood there. They both stood silently for a few minutes before he finally spoke, "What was that?"

"I don't know. She was there and I was jealous and then things started to come out. I know that I wasn't being fair" she rambled.

"Your damn right, you weren't being fair. I don't owe you anything Haley if I want to talk to a woman then I can. We're not together" Nathan told her.

"I very aware of that Nathan, I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry about a lot of things" Haley said softly.

"...I'm sorry too. I know that you didn't like my friendship with her back then, but I stayed friends with her anyway... I shouldn't have. I should have thought about how it make you feel" Nathan said to her as he looked up at her. She looked as lost as he felt.

"I still doesn't excuse what I did with Matt" Haley looked down, she was still so ashamed with herself.

"No it doesn't" Nathan replied as he looked over at the small table beside the TV. Their was a picture from their wedding standing on it, they were both so young and in love. "Those two kids had no idea what they were doing".

Haley looked over at the picture Nathan was staring at, "But they were in love".

"Yeah they were" Nathan knew what he needed to ask. "Why did you do it Haley, why wasn't I enough for you".

"I can't explain it Nathan. We weren't doing so well after the accident and Rachel was really getting to me. Honestly when I think back to it... I can't find a reason why, but I can't take back either. I wish I could" Haley had fresh tears running down her face.

"What's done is done" Nathan whispered.

"Nathan... Does any part of you still love me?" Haley asked him with a timid voice.

"You can't ask me that" Nathan almost yelled her as he paced across the room, "You have no right after all these years".

"I need to know" Haley begged him.

"Why, no matter what the answer is it doesn't change anything between us" Nathan told her as he turned away from her.

"I just need to know, please Nathan... I'm still so in love with you. Every time I think about you my heart feels like it is going to jump at of my chest. I haven't thought about anybody but you for the past five years" Nathan turned around to look at her after she said this. 'God, I love you' he thought to himself but he didn't dare say it out loud.

Nathan wasn't sure how it happened, but the next thing he knew he was beside her. His arms were on her waist as he leaned down and kissed her passionately. She kissed back with equal passion and desperation. He pushed her back until she hit the wall, not once did their lips part ways. She started to un-button his shirt as he slid his hands down her back. Their mouths couldn't get enough of each other. Their hands were all over the other's body. Cloths and their past were soon forgotten as they spent the night wrapped in each other.

TBC

The story is still far from over. Don't get to excited because this doesn't necessarily mean they are back together.

Thanks for reading and please review :)


	8. Morning View

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH

Hey guys, I've got the morning after chapter ready here lol. Hope you like it

Chapter 8: Morning View

Haley was to scared to move. She was afraid that she would wake Nathan up and this perfect moment they had shared would be over. She had woken up about half an hour ago. She wasn't sure what to do so she had just laid their thinking. The night before had been so wonderful, they had connected perfectly. Even after five years their bodies still fit together like they were made for each other. Haley was more sure then ever that they were soul mates.

Nathan stirred beside her. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Haley. She was beautiful as always, "Hi".

"Good morning" Haley replied carefully.

"Well..." Nathan was out a loss for words.

"I wasn't expecting that to happen" Haley told him.

"That makes two of us" Nathan agreed as he sat up. He picked up his jeans and slid them on. 'I can't even blame this on booze' He thought to him self.

"But it did happen" Haley said. She also got dressed.

"It did. But it shouldn't have. It was my fault and I'm sorry" Nathan couldn't look at Haley, he knew that if he did he would just want to kiss her again.

"I had a feeling you would say that" Haley replied with disappointment.

"Haley... I really wish things could be different. But there not. I really am sorry" Nathan told her as he walked out of the bedroom. Haley stood their for a few seconds before following him.

"Nathan please stop doing that" Haley said and he stopped just before he reached the front door.

"Doing what?" He asked with his back still facing her.

"Saying things and then leaving before I get a chance to reply" Haley said.

"Fine... But it's just hard Haley, I feel really confused when I'm around you" Nathan told her as he turned around to face her. He kept his eyes on anything but her.

"I'm not confused when I'm around you. I know exactly how I feel" Haley replied as she took a chance. She walked over to him and before he had a chance to say anything she kissed him softly. He got caught up in the moment as he kissed her back.

"Haley" He said short of breath a few seconds later as he pushed her away.

"Nathan... I love you" she told him in a desperate voice.

"... I don't love you" Nathan lied while looking straight at her. Haley stood there shocked for a few second as what he said sunk in. She then walked away back into her bedroom. Nathan just watched her go before sighing loudly to himself.

----------------------------------------------

"Lucas... Hey Brooke I kind of need to talk to Lucas" Nathan said when he walked into Keith and Karen's living room.

"It's cool. I can take a hint. Besides I'm meeting Peyton and Haley in 15 minutes anyways" Brooke said. She gave Lucas a quick kiss on the cheek

"Bye" Lucas said as she left. "What up man?"

"I'm going crazy Lucas. I can't think, I can't eat. I keep doing stupid thing after stupid thing. I don't know what I'm doing anymore" Nathan quickly spoke.

"Slow down Nathan" Lucas spoke in a calm voice, once he saw Nathan was breathing again he asked, "What happened?"

"I talked to Haley last night" Nathan told him.

"Nathan that's great. It's about time" Lucas said with a smile of approval.

"Well I talked to her and then I sort of slept with her" Nathan corrected himself. Lucas looked at him with an open mouth and wide eyes.

------------------------------------------

"Tutor girl your late" Brooke said with a smile that soon turned into a frown when she saw Haley's miserable face, "Whats wrong?"

"He doesn't love me anymore" She whispered as she sat down next to Peyton and Brooke.

"What?" Brooke asked not quite hearing her.

"He told me he doesn't love me anymore" Haley repeated as she wiped her eyes trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Haley come here" Peyton said as she took her friend into her arms. Peyton looked over Haley's shoulders at Brooke and mouthed 'What should we do' at her.

Brooke shrugged in reply. She wasn't sure what was going on, but after Nathan getting rid of her so that he could talk to Lucas and now this with Haley, Brooke was sure something had happened.

"Haley I know Nathan, he is still in love with you" Brooke told her.

"No trust me he's not. He told me this morning that he isn't in love with me after I told him that I still loved him. I don't know why this surprises me we haven't been together in so long. But I guess a part of me always believed that even if we weren't together we both still loved each other" Haley replied. She was heart broken. Deep down she had always thought her and Nathan would some how find their way back to each other. But now she realized that she was alone in her thoughts and feelings.

"Honey, it'll be okay" Peyton said to her with a reassuring smile.

"But at least I have one perfect night to remember him with" Haley said wistfully.

"Night... O MY GOD! You two had sex didn't you. It all makes sense now. He only told you he didn't love you because he felt himself getting close to you again. He's afraid of getting hurt again so he pushed you away. He totally still loves you" Brooke rambled.

"Is that really what you think?" Haley asked her.

"It really is Haley, have some faith" Brooke told her.

"Haley do you want Nathan back, I mean really want him back?" Peyton asked.

"Of course I do" Haley said firmly.

"Then you have to fight for him. Prove to him that you love him and that it won't be like last time" Peyton said.

"I don't want to make things any worse for him" Haley told them.

"Your not going to show him anything if you stay on the sidelines" Brooke said and Peyton nodded in agreement.

"So how to I do all this?" Haley asked.

"That's something we'll have to work on" Brooke said with a grin.

--------------------------------------------------

"Slept with... As in sex" Lucas said to his brother.

"Yeah... Not exactly what I was planning. I wanted to keep things simple while I was here but all I seem to be doing is complicating things".

"Nate, I really don't know what to tell you. I think it's obvious that you still have feelings for her" Lucas replied.

"Of course I still have feelings for her. I asked Haley to marry me all those years ago because I knew that she was the love on my life. Feelings like that don't just go away. But I can't do it again man. She burned me twice, and each time it has almost killed me. I just can't go through it all again. I won't" Nathan told him as he laid his head against a pillow and sighed. "Just four more days then I'm out of here".

"Nathan I know that what you went through was rough, but isn't it better to try then spend your life alone?" Lucas asked him.

"Honestly Luke, I'd rather spend my life alone then feel that pain again" Nathan answered.

-----------------------------------------------

"I think you should be one of my bridesmaids" Brooke told Haley.

"Brooke it's one thing to go to the wedding with Nathan there, its another to be in the wedding party with him" Haley said to her.

"Exactly, you'll be near each other all day and it would be unavoidable. He'll have to talk to you, and keep it pleasant. It would be a good chance for you two to get to know each other as the people you are now".

"That's actually really smart" Peyton said.

"You sound surprised P. Sawyer" Brooke said with a smirk.

"Trust me Brooke, I know what your capable of" Peyton laughed.

"So come on. I would really love you to be up there with me and Peyton, Haley" Brooke was giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Okay" Haley reluctantly agreed.

"Good cause I already have your dress" Brooke said happily.

"What" Haley said a little confused.

"I made my dress in LA, as well as yours and Peyton's and brought them with me" Brooke told her.

"But how did you know I was going to be one of your bridesmaids?" Haley asked.

"Because I'm Brooke Davis" Brooke simply replied.

"And what Brooke wants she gets" Peyton laughed.

"I got Lucas talking to you again, I got him to ask you to come to the wedding and then I got you to agree to be my bridesmaid... Hell I even managed to get Nate to stop drinking for a few days. So lets just say that with me in your corner you and Nathan are practically already back together" Brooke laughed.

"That's right Brooke the whole universe revolves around you" Peyton joked and all three girls laughed.

TBC

Another one down.

Thanks for reading and reviewing, it means a lot :)


	9. Fade To Black

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH

Okay guys so I wrote the first half of this chapter while i was half asleep but hopefully it's still okay

Chapter 9: Fade To Black

"The boy's are running a full court at the Rivercourt tonight. Bevin rang and said we should go down and cheer them on, like old times" Brooke told Haley over the phone.

"That's nice Brooke" Haley replied, "Why are you telling me this".

"Because your coming" Brooke told her, "Try to wear something hot".

"Brooke" Haley said but it was too late, Brooke had already hung up.

Haley sighed to her self as she went into her bedroom to look for something nice to wear. She wasn't sure how she was going to prove to Nathan that they were meant to be together but she didn't really have to think about it. Brooke was doing enough planning for the two of them. She smiled to her self, she really did miss having Brooke around.

-----------------------------------------

"Well we want Nathan" Fergie told Skills

"Well to bad because we shot for teams and guess what, you missed" Skills replied. Nathan and Lucas just looked at each other and smiled.

"It's not fair, you have Lucas and now you have Nathan, a pro basketball player. You have to give us one of the Scott's" Junk said in a matter of fact tone.

"Boy's stop fighting... Skills just give them one of the Scott boys" Peyton whined.

"... Fine, you can have Lucas but we want Jake then" Skill told them.

"Deal" Fergie said happily.

"You choose my brother over me, your childhood friend. The cuts me Skills" Lucas said with mock hurt.

"Sorry dawg" Skills simply replied.

"Hey" Haley said to Brooke and Peyton as she walked up to where the girls were standing.

"Hey Tutor girl" Brooke smiled. Haley watched as Brooke nodded at Lucas and Lucas nodded back.

"Whats with the secret signals?" Peyton asked.

"Nothing" Brooke told her with a smile, she looked at Haley and gave her a smile as well.

"...Maybe When Nathan's on the other team should get an extra player on the court" An old raven Zack suggested.

"What!" Nathan said as he shook his head. "You guys are acting like you haven't played with me before".

"Nate, your game was great high school. But your talent shot through the roof in collage... Nobody here is going to be able to compete with you" Lucas reminded him.

"Fine the other team can have an extra player" Nathan agreed but wasn't happy about it.

"Wait, wait, wait... I'm not agreeing to that" Skills said.

"Are they going to play?" Haley asked Brooke and Peyton and now Bevin who had just shown up.

"Honestly, I'm not sure they have been arguing for almost 20 minutes now" Peyton said as she watched Zach and Skills yell at each other.

"It is pretty funny thought" Brooke said as she winked at Lucas and blew him a kiss.

"Wait a second what team is the Tim on?" Tim asked, they all just turned around and looked at him.

"You can be with the cheerleaders" Skills added and everybody laughed including Tim.

"Wait a second what are we laughing at?" Tim asked with a dull and confused look on his face.

"I have a delivery for a Haley James Scott" A young man said as he walked up to the group.

"That's me" Haley said with confusion.

"Here you go, just sigh here" The guy said as he handed her the package and a pan.

"Thank-you" Haley said as she looked down at the package, it had the Rivercourts address on it, "This is so strange".

Haley opened up the envelope and read the card with a confused look on her face, before Brooke stole it out of her hand, "To Haley, these are some chocolates for the sweetest girl in the world" Brooke began to read it out loud. The first line caught Nathan's attention. "I know you told me no every time that I have asked you out but I'm asking you to reconsider. Your beauty should not be wasted. I know you told me your in love with someone else and will never see anyone but him, but I'm asking you to give me a shot... Haley is this the guy I saw trying to hit on you in the cafe the other day" Brooke asked her with a wink.

"Ummm" Haley had no idea what was going on, but then she saw the look on Brooks face and realized that this was all Brooke's doing.

"He was really hot I can't believe you turned him down" Brooke added.

"What can I say" Haley said as she gave Brooke a forced smile.

"Are we going to seat here and talk about Haley's love notes or are we going to play ball?" Junk asked.

"Play ball" Nathan answered as he looked away from the girls. Haley was being hit on by some hot cafe guy, and it made him jealous.

"What the hell Brooke?" Haley asked in a quiet voice.

"Faze one... Let Nathan know that even though your single your not seeing other people because you still love him, plus it'll make him jealous which is a total bonus" Brooke told her with a huge smirk.

"Brooke... What if he thinks I am dating mystery guy. This could do more damage then good" Haley told her.

"Trust me Haley I know what I'm doing" Brooke said, "Go Lucas!" She yelled when she saw that the game had finally started.

An hour later Nathan and Lucas were on the sidelines having a quick drink of water. "Dude for a pro your not playing all the great" Lucas said to him but noticed that Nathan wasn't even listening.

"Have you seen this guy?" Nathan asked him.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"This guy that's hitting on Haley at the cafe?" Nathan clarified.

"No I haven't" Lucas answered, "Do you care?"

"No... Were not together she can see who ever she wants" Nathan said defensively.

"She's not seeing him" Lucas reminded him.

"But if she wants to I wouldn't care" Nathan snapped before heading back onto the court.

Lucas walked over to Brooke and smiled at her, "He's totally jealous".

"I knew he would be" Brooke smiled, "Ready for faze two?"

"Yeah I just have to wait till I can make it look like an accident" Lucas replied before heading back onto the court.

A little while later Nathan had the ball in his hand. He was dribbling the ball down the court just past the girls when he felt a body crash into his. He fell straight over and hit another body in the process.

"I'm so sorry" Lucas said as he got up from where he had fallen after crashing into Nathan.

"Ow" Haley said, Nathan was on top of her.

"Sorry" Nathan said as he rolled off her. Brooke was trying to conceal her laughter. It had been hysterical watching Lucas run into him then him falling on top of Haley.

"Are you both okay?" Lucas asked as he helped Nathan up.

"Fine... Are you okay Hales?" Nathan asked as he helped her up, he had flinched when he called her Hales. It brought back a lot of memories.

"Yeah, my head just hurts a little" She replied.

"She doesn't look so good, you should take her home Nathan" Brooke said with a firm voice as she looked at the two of them.

"...Okay" Nathan said hesitantly. He knew that he didn't want to be alone with Haley but he also knew he would look like a dick if he said no after practically crushing her.

"Great it's settled, see you two later" Brooke said happily.

--------------------------------------

The drive to Haley's had been silent so far. Nathan was starting to feel uncomfortable. "How's your head?" He asked finally.

"Better" She replied, "... I'm sorry about this, I think Brooke wants us to spend some time alone".

"Yeah I kind of got that feeling" Nathan said back to her.

"By the way, just so you know. That note was from Brooke" Haley told him. She knew that Brooke had a plan, but Haley wanted to win Nathan back honestly.

"What?" Nathan asked confused.

"It a long story, but she was just trying to help me" Haley said with a sigh. Haley knew that Brooke was just trying to help, but Haley knew that the only way Nathan would ever trust her again was if she was up front with him.

"Help you with what?" Nathan asked as he pulled up at Haley's place.

"Get you back" She whispered.

"Oh... So why did you tell me that it was from Brooke?" Nathan asked her.

"Because I want to be honest with you" She replied.

"You weren't honest with me when you kissed Chris" Nathan remedied her.

"That was a mistake" Haley told him quietly.

"You make a lot of those" Nathan commented.

"Nathan, maybe it's time you get everything of your chest. Yell at me, cry at me, I don't know. Just tell me how you feel" Haley said to him.

"I've wanted to yell at you Haley, I've wanted to cry with you... I've wanted a lot of things but we don't always get what we want".

"Nathan, I know that I hurt you. Do you think you will ever be able to forgive me?" She asked him.

"Haley..." Nathan knew what he wanted to say but changed his mind at the last second, "Do you have aspirin?"

"What?" Haley asked. It sounded like there was something else he wanted to say.

"Aspirin" He repeated. "For your head".

"Yeah".

"Good" Nathan said nodding. They both just sat their in silence once again.

"Well then, I should go" Haley said when it became un-bearable.

"Okay... See you later" Nathan said and cringed at how stupid he had sounded.

"See you later" Haley said with a small smile as she got at of the car.

-----------------------

"I can't believe tonight's the rehearsal dinner" Nathan said to his mother as he walked around the living room looking for his left shoe.

"I know this week has gone by so quickly" Deb added. Nathan had been so busy helping Lucas with his share of the wedding plans that he had managed to not see Haley since that awkward night in the car after the Rivercourt.

"Crap! I'm running so late" Nathan said as he looked at his watch, "do you think they would notice if i was only wearing one shoe?"

"Wait here it is" Deb said as she throw the shoe to Nathan.

"Thanks mom, see you there" Nathan said as he ran out of the house while attempting to put the shoe on at the same time. Being that Nathan was the best man he had to get to the hall early to make sure everything was set up, Peyton would be their also. Which he was thankful for because in reality he was most likely the worst person on the plant to oversee this kind of thing. Nathan had just started the car when he heard his cell phone ring, "Hello".

"Nathan where are you?" Peyton asked from the other end of the line.

"Sorry, I'm running late. I'm leaving my house now" Nathan told her as he started driving.

"Well the caters flaked on us and didn't get enough wine do you think you could pick up another 5 or so bottles on your way here?" Peyton asked.

"Sure not a problem" Nathan told her, "See you soon".

"Bye" Peyton said from the other end before hanging up.

--------------------------------------

"Where is Nathan" Peyton mumbled to her self as she smiled at Bevin and few other of the girls as they walked in.

"Peyton, everything looks great" Karen said as she looked around.

"Yeah well, the guest are arriving, Brooke and Lucas will be here any minute and we won't have enough wine if Nathan doesn't get his ass here soon" Peyton complained.

"Brooke and Lucas are here" Haley said with a smile.

"Okay everybody get ready!" Peyton yelled out to the room full of people she glanced up at the clock 'where is he?'

-----------------------------------------

Nathan was walking in the parking lot of the liquor store with a bag full wine. "Shit" he mumbled to him self as he looked at his watch for what seemed like the 100th time that night. He quickened his pace as he continued walking through the parking lot towards his car. He heard a loud screeching and turned his head to see a pair of bright headlights. The last thing he remembered was a horrible pain shooting through his body before everything went black.

TBC

Thanks for reading and please review


	10. Good Times Bad Times

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH

Okay so i don't know any medical terms lol, so just go with it hahaha maybe i should watch ER

Chapter 10: Good Times Bad Times

"I'm really happy for you and Brooke" Mouth said to Lucas while they were standing at the bar.

"Thanks Mouth" Lucas said with a smile. Tonight had been going great, Brooke was being her usual social butterfly self and Lucas was just enjoying seeing every body again.

"I really miss you two" Mouth told him.

"We really miss you too" Lucas looked at his childhood friend with a smile and then decided that he should be the first to know, "Me and Brooke haven't told anybody this yet but we've decided that were going to move back here. Brooke can run her line from here she'll just have to go out to LA every now and then for shows and what not. And it's basically the same for me. As long as I go see my editor once every few months I can live here and do all my writing here".

"Lucas that's great" Mouth said happily.

"Yeah I know, we've been talking about it for a while now. It's the best thing for us. We love it here, our family is here, our friends are here. It just makes the most sense. I'm not a huge fan of LA anyway, the only thing that I will miss is seeing Nathan all the time" Lucas told him.

"Speaking on Nathan where is he?" Mouth asked.

-------------------------------

"Where the hell is your soon to be brother in law" Peyton asked. She had just tried his cell but couldn't get through.

"Don't worry about it P. Sawyer I'm sure we will survive with the amount of booze we have" Brooke told her.

"It's not just that he has to make a speech and he is meant to be doing half the work. Instead I've been running around and doing everything" Peyton replied.

"And I love you for it" Brooke said as she gave her a big hug.

"Someone's in a good mood" Peyton laughed.

"I'm in a great mood. It's the night before my wedding. I'm so excited to be Mrs Lucas Scott. I can't wait for our married life to begin" Brooke told her.

"Hello Brooke, are you nervous about the big day?" Deb asked as she gave Brooke a small hug.

"Not at all" Brooke replied.

"Is Nathan with you?" Peyton asked.

"No he left the house before me, why. Isn't he here yet?"

"No I called him over an hour ago to get some extra wine and haven't heard from him since" Peyton told her.

"He most likely brought a bottle of Whiskey and has passed out" Brooke joked but nobody laughed, "Sorry".

"I'll try calling him" Deb said as she walked away with her cell phone in her hand.

"Nice going girlie" Haley said as she walked up to her friends. "This looks great".

"Thanks" Peyton said with a smile, "Mouth helped".

-------------------------------------

"Deb are you okay?" Karen asked as she walked over to her best friend. Deb looked as white as a ghost.

"I was trying to ring Nathan and I couldn't get a hold of him... Then the hospital rang. He's was hit by a car Karen" Deb told her as she began to cry, "they wouldn't tell me anything except that it's serious".

"O my god. Keith!" Karen called to her husband.

"Yeah honey whats... Deb whats wrong" Keith asked when he saw her tear stained face.

"Nathan's been in accident... Can you take her there now and I'll tell Lucas and the other's and meet you there" Karen said to him quickly.

"See you soon" Keith said as he placed his arms around a now silent Deb and led her out of the hall.

Karen searched around the hall desperately trying to spot Lucas, after what seemed like forever she finally saw him at the bar with Mouth, "Lucas!"

"Mom, where's the fire?" Lucas joked when he saw him mother rush towards him.

"There's been an accident. Nathan is in the hospital" Karen told him.

"What! Is it serious, is he okay?" Lucas asked as he felt his blood run cold.

"It's serious we have to go" Karen told him. "Keith has already left with Deb".

"Fuck" Lucas said. He couldn't lose his brother. It was funny when he first met Nathan he couldn't stand him but now he couldn't imagine his life without him. He didn't realize it but he had been standing there for a while saying and doing nothing.

"Lucas" Karen said snapping him out of it.

"I have to get Brooke" He said as he rushed over to where he saw Brooke, Peyton and Haley standing. 'O my god, Haley' Lucas thought to himself, how was he going to tell her.

"Hey Broody having fun" Brooke asked when she saw Lucas approaching them.

"... We have to go" Lucas was looking at both Brooke and Haley.

"Where?" Brooke asked with confusion. She saw the look on Lucas's face and knew that there was something wrong.

"The hospital... Nathan" Was all Lucas could manage to say as he felt his eyes water up.

-------------------------------------------------

"Keith... Deb what's going on?" Lucas asked as he Karen, Haley and Brooke all ran into the waiting room. Jake and Peyton had taken there car and were planning on meeting them there.

"He's in surgery... The Doctor says it looks pretty bad" Keith told them with a grim face. Deb was as white as a ghost, sitting in a chair staring blankly at the wall.

"What happened?" Haley asked. She hadn't said anything during the car ride. She didn't know what to say. She was to busy thinking about Nathan and wishing as hard as she could that he would be alright.

"He was walking back to his car and some drunken idiot hit him" Keith told him as he wiped a tear away. "He's really banged up from what the doc was telling us".

"But he's going to okay right" Haley said in an almost hysterical voice, "Right!"

"I don't know" Keith whispered.

An hour later they were still waiting to hear some news about Nathan. Keith and Karen were both sitting beside Deb who was still in her own little world. Brooke was holding an extremely upset Lucas, while Peyton and Jake both sat with Haley. Both Haley and Peyton were quietly crying and Jake was holding both their hands.

"I'll never forgive myself if... if he doesn't make it" Peyton whispered.

"What?" Jake said as he kissed her forehead.

"It's my fault... I asked him to go and get the stupid fucken wine. If I hadn't have he wouldn't have been there" Peyton's crying became louder now.

"No this isn't your fault baby. It's the dick head who was driving, he is the one to blame" Jake said firmly.

Haley looked over at Peyton and took her hand, "He'll be okay... He has to be".

-----------------------------------------

"This is Doctor Clark he will answer all you question's" The nurse said to the group.

"Is my son okay?" Deb asked as she got up at of her seat and stood in front of the doctor. It was the first time she had moved or spoken in almost three hours.

"We are not sure yet" He answered honestly, "Nathan has suffered server blunt trauma to his head and chest. His right leg is broken, the cartilage in his knee was already damaged from a previous accident and doesn't look to good at the moment. There was a lot of bleeding but we have managed to stop that now... We'll know more in a few hours".

"Thank-you" Keith told him. Doctor Clark just nodded respectful before turning to go back to the emergency room.

"Please let him be okay" Deb whispered as she started to cry all over again.

"It will be okay" Karen said as she wrapped her arms around her.

"A few hours... God" Haley said as she also started to cry loudly. All of a sudden Deb un-wrapped her self from Karen's arm and walked straight over to Haley and slapped her across the face.

"Deb" Karen said shocked as she stood between them.

"You little bitch, acting like you care" Deb said with anger in her voice.

"Of course I care" Haley said as she touched her cheek lightly, it was stinging but she didn't really notice. "I Love him so much".

"You don't care. If you cared you would have never cheated on him. You broke his heart and now your here acting like the concerned little wife, give me a break... Just leave. I don't want you anywhere near me or my son!" Deb screamed at her.

Haley was going to reply but was stopped by Brooke who took her arm and led her out of the waiting room. Haley was crying so hard that she could barely walk now, once they were out of sight from Deb, Brooke took her friend into her arms, "Shhh Hales, it'll be okay".

"How can she think that. She knows how much I love him... I can't live without him Brooke. If he dies I'll die to" Haley was a mess. She couldn't think straight. She kept getting the image of Nathan dead going through her mind. It sent shivers down her spine.

"Deb is just up set. She's a mother who's afraid of losing her son. Don't take it personally Hales. We will just hang out here and give her some space and I'm sure that in a few hours everything will be fine" Brooke tried to re-assure her. Truth was Brooke was scared as hell. Over the past five years Nathan had become like a brother to her and she didn't want to lose him. She didn't want Lucas to lose him and she didn't want Haley to lose him. "He'll be fine Haley. You know how I know that".

"How?" Haley managed to calm herself down enough to ask.

"Because I say so. And Nathan knows the hell I'll put him through if he doesn't do what I say" Brooke tried to joke.

-------------------------------------------

"Deb" Lucas began to say but she cut him off.

"Don't Lucas. That little slut almost killed my son the first time she broke his heart. She cheats on him... Now she thinks she has the right to be here. She's a selfish little brat who doesn't care about anybody but herself" Deb said in a cold voice.

Lucas was about to say something but Keith stopped him, "Just leave it for now" He whispered and Lucas just nodded before sitting back down.

"Dan" Karen said out of no where.

"What?" Keith asked her.

"Nobody's rang Dan to let him know what's happened" Karen realized.

"Would you mind doing it?" Deb asked. She wasn't in the mood to talk to her snake of an ex-husband.

"Sure" Karen replied as she got up and walked outside. She dialed Dan's number which she had saved under 'the devil'.

"Hello sweetheart" Dan said sarcastically as he picked up. Karen wanted to vomit.

"Hi Dan" She said with an annoyed tone.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?" He asked in a smooth voice. Karen wanted to punch him.

"Dan... It's Nathan. He was hit by a drunk driver. Were all at the hospital" Karen told him. She was surprised by the silence that followed.

"Is he okay?" Dan finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"We don't know. His head and chest were hit pretty hard. His right leg is broken... The doctor said we'd know more in a few hours. I'm sorry Dan, I really don't know if he'll be okay" Karen replied.

"Will his game be alright?"

"What!" Karen screamed into the phone, "Your son could die and your asking about his game. You son of a bitch" Karen slammed her mobile shut effectively hanging up on him.

Karen walked back into the waiting room with the angry written all over her face, "How did he take it?" Keith asked her.

"The ass wanted to know if is game would be alright!" Karen yelled. God she hated Dan Scott so much.

"What?" Lucas asked in disbelief. Sometimes he couldn't believe how horrible his father truly was.

"I wish it had been him, not Nathan" Deb said as she rubbed her forehead, "God... I hate this, sitting around and not knowing".

"They don't call it the waiting room for nothing" Peyton said as she paced around the corridor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Lee" Doctor Clark said getting Deb's attention.

"Doctor... How is he?" Deb asked.

"He is still unconscious. But It's looking good. He's heart rate is nice and steady... All we have to do know is wait for him to wake up" He told her.

"But he's okay" Deb wanted to confirm.

"As I said it looks good but we are still going to have to keep a close eye on him".

"I'm going to find Haley and Brooke" Jake whispered to Peyton as he left to go find the two girls.

"How long till he wakes up?" Karen asked.

"That's up to him" Dr Clark replied.

TBC

Thanks for reading and please review and let me know what you think :)


	11. If I'd Found The Right Words To Say

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH

Another chapter for you all... ENJOY!!

Chapter 11: If I'd Found The Right Words To Say

Lucas and Brooke were both sitting in the cafe sipping on some coffee. Keith had told them to go home and get some rest but Lucas was to upset to sleep.

"Wow" Brooke said when she looked at the clock.

"What?" Lucas asked her as he yawned a little.

"Weren't meant to be getting married right now" Brooke told him with a sad smile, "Were meant to be standing there with Nathan, and our friends".

"The Doctor said he'll be okay" Lucas said positively.

"Yeah" Brooke whispered.

"Are you okay... About the wedding and stuff".

"Of course Lucas, your brother is in the hospital right now I understand. Besides it wouldn't be right getting married at a time like this" Brooke told him, "We'll wait till Nathan awake and back on his feet. I love you Lucas Scott, It doesn't matter if we are married or not".

"I love you... Pretty girl" Lucas smiled happily at her.

-------------------------------------------

Haley walked slowly down the corridor to Nathan's room. Deb had gone home for the first time since Nathan's accident. Lucas had rang her to let her know that she could finally come by and see him. He still wasn't awake but the accident had only happened last night. It felt like longer. When she reached to door to the room she stopped. She was scared to open it. She was afraid to see Nathan laying there, not saying or doing anything. She was afraid that he wouldn't wake up.

She slowly opened the door and stepped in. She looked over at him and felt herself almost vomit. He was extremely worse for wear. Almost his entire right side was covered in dark bruises. There was a long gash along his forehead. His chest was moving but it looked anything but normal. There were small gashes all over him. She walked over to the chair beside his bed and sat down while taking his hand into her own. She was shocked to see little scratches on his hand, "Is there any part of you that isn't hurt" Haley said to her self before looking at his face, his beautiful sweet face, even with the bruises and cut he was still the most gorgeous man in the world.

"Hi Nathan," Haley wasn't sure of there was a point talking to him but she decided to do it anyway. "So... We're all really worried about you. When you wake up I think were going to have to make a rule that you can't go 500 feet with in a car, you and them just don't seem to get along" Haley kept looking at him just hoping that he would open his eyelids and that she would see his beautiful blue eyes looking back at her. "Your mom is really hurting... She doesn't want me here. I had to wait till she went home to come and see you".

Haley shifted so that she was now sitting on the bed looking down at him, "Please wake up Nathan. I know I have no right to ask you for anything but I'm asking you to do this, just wake up". He didn't move and Haley felt tears running down her face. "You know I sometimes think about how our life would be right now if I hadn't cheated. Like would we both be in LA. What would our house look like, would we be talking about having kids. I think about it all the time. We could have had a great life together if I hadn't screwed things up. But a part of me hopes that one day me and you will be together again. I've always had a gut feeling that our lives a destined to be together. I don't suppose you feel that way, if you were awake you would most likely being smirking at me and thinking how stupid I sound".

"We were in love Nathan, I still am. Since then a lot of people have asked me if getting married so young was a mistake, I don't think it was cause we really loved each other. It was real what we had, if it wasn't then it wouldn't have hurt so much when it ended. You'll never know how truly sorry I am Nathan, I never wanted to hurt you or betray you like that. All I wanted was to spend the rest of my life with you, I know that because of what I did that can't happen, but can't you just open your eyes for me, just that one little thing Nathan" Haley was begging him.

"Damn you! Why do you have to be so stubborn? Look I just wanted to tell you that I love you and that I'm thinking about you" Haley told him. She looked at him intensely as she moved her mouth close to his ear and whispered, "always and forever Nathan"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days had passed and Nathan still had not opened his eyes. "Hey Karen" Haley said as she walked into the cafe while tying on her apron.

"Haley what are you doing here?" Karen asked her.

"I work here" Haley said with an obvious tone.

"I just assumed with every thing going on, you would want to take some time off" Karen said to her.

"Honestly... I can't be in the hospital when Deb is there, so if I can't be with him then I'd rather keep busy" Haley told her. She started to clear some cups off a table.

"Haley, seat down with me for a minute" Karen said.

"Okay" Haley said as she sat next to the woman she viewed as a second mother.

"I know that what Deb said must have hurt you, I just wanted to make sure that you are okay and that you understand that she was upset and didn't really mean it" Karen said to her.

"I'm fine Karen, I really don't care what Deb said to me... All I care about at the moment is Nathan" Haley told her.

"The Doctor says he will be fine" Karen reminded her.

"I know, I just really want him to wake up" Haley said to her as she wiped a stray tear away from her eye.

"We all do" Karen agreed with her.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Hales" Lucas said with a smile. He was sitting in the chair beside Nathan's bed.

"Hey, I got a heads up that Deb wasn't here so I thought I would drop by and check on him" Haley said as she walked over to Nathan's bed and picked up his hand.

"You look like crap" Lucas told her.

"Trust me, you do to" Haley said to him but still continued to look at Nathan.

"He looks a little better today" Lucas said with a hopeful voice. Haley knew he was just saying that, in fact Nathan looked a little worse. She didn't think it was possible but the bruises seemed to have got darker over the last few days.

"How are you?" She asked her oldest friend in the world.

"I'm tired" Lucas told her.

"Yeah I know what you mean".

"I might head off for a while leave you two alone" Lucas said as he got up. He placed his hand lightly on Nathan's shoulder, "See you soon little brother".

"Bye" Haley said quietly as Lucas gave her a small smile and then left.

Haley took the seat the Lucas had just occupied but kept Nathan's hand in her own. She kissed the back of his hand lightly and smiled at him, "Hey cutie... I wonder if your dreaming right now. I had a dream about you last night, it was really weird actually. You were the ring leader of a circus and Tim was your monkey, you kept feeding him crackers. There was really no point to it" Haley said with a small laugh. "Lucas is worried sick about you, I can see it in his eyes. Brooke too. She was telling me the other day that you two have became very close over the years. I think it's good that you have great friends and family in your life, people really care about you. So do us all a favor and open up those beautiful eyes of your"

Haley waited and the sighed it was no good. "Well I had better go I have no idea what time your mom is getting back, and lets just say she isn't to happy with me right now. I'll come back as soon as I can... I love you Nathan" Haley said as she bent down and lightly kissed his lips. She started to head to the door but stopped when she heard something.

"Haley" Nathan lightly mumbled as his eyelids flickered a few times. Haley ran back over to the bed and picked up his hand.

"Nathan... Nathan" Haley said trying to see if it was real or if she had just imagined it.

"Haley" He said once again. Nathan opened his eyes to see a pair of light brown one's looking back at him.

TBC

Thanks as always for reading and please review:)


	12. Beautiful Disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH

This one is pretty long, hope you like it ;)

Chapter 12: Beautiful Disaster

"Nathan..." Haley said as she looked down at the love of her life. His eyes were searching the room with a confused look on his face, "You were in an accident" Haley told him knowing that he had no idea what was going on.

"What... Happened?" He managed to get out as his eyes settled on her.

"Some drunken dick head hit you in the parking lot of the liquor store" Haley told him as she felt tears slowly sliding down her face. He just nodded as he remembered walking in the parking lot and seeing the headlights. "I'm really glad your awake".

"A lot of pain" Nathan whispered. Right now he was in pain just from breathing.

"Yeah you would be, your pretty banged up Nate" Haley told him as she squeezed his hand, "I should go get a Doctor".

"...Stay" Was all Nathan said. Haley looked around not sure if she should stay or go get the Doctor. But in the end she decided to sit down on the bed next to him and wait, a nurse would be dropping by soon anyway.

"You really scared us" Haley told him, he just continued to look at her. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just sitting and looking at each other. And then came that storm.

"Haley... What the hell are you doing here!" Deb yelled when she walked into her son's room and saw Haley sitting on his bed. But then she saw something else, Nathan. He was looking at her with pain in his eyes. "Nathan"

"He woke up about five minuted ago" Haley said uncomfortably as she got up off the bed and let go of his hand. She took a few steps away from him while watching Deb run over to his bed and kiss his forehead.

"Hey, mom" Nathan said the aching he was feeling was evident in his voice.

"Thank-god" Deb was crying now as she held her son. Her arms wrapped around him were causing him a huge amount of discomfort but he didn't say anything to her. After a few minutes she let go and stood up to face Haley, "I think you should go".

"It's okay" Nathan mumbled, but Deb ignored him.

"Now!" Deb said in a firm voice. Haley just looked at Nathan with sad eyes before turning around and leaving. "How are you feeling?" Deb asked as she turned back around to face her son. Her whole body had changed in an instant she had gone from being angry and determined to sweet and loving.

------------------------------------------------------

"Lucas!" Haley yelled as she ran into the cafe. She saw a very tired looking Lucas, Brooke, Jake and Peyton sitting down at one of the tables.

"Haley whats wrong is it Nathan" Lucas's heart skipped a beat waiting to hear her answer.

"He's awake" Haley told him as she tried to catch her breath.

"What... He's awake" Lucas said as he pulled Haley into a huge hug. Relief swept over him. "How is he?"

"In a lot of pain, he can barely talk. But he's alive and awake" Haley said she was still crying but they were tears of happiness.

"Thank-god" Peyton said as she hugged Jake.

"We have to tell Deb" Brooke mentioned.

"Deb knows... She kicked me out of his room actually" Haley said, her voice losing the happiness it had contained only seconds ago.

"What" Brooke said.

"She doesn't want me around him" Haley said sadly, "He actually seemed fine with me being there".

"Did he say much?" Lucas asked he wanted to know every thing.

"No, I think it hurts to much to speak".

"We should go see him" Brooke said to Lucas.

"Definitely" Lucas said with joy. He couldn't wait to see his younger brother awake and talking.

"Come with us" Brooke said to Haley.

"I don't think that's a good idea... But you should all go" Haley told them. "I'll be fine, he's awake now and that's all I need".

"See you soon" Lucas said as he gave her another quick hug.

--------------------------------------------

"Hey little brother you scared us" Lucas said as he and Brooke walked into Nathan's room. Nathan just smiled at them best he could. The bruises on his face hurt every time he made a facial expression.

"Lucas, I'm glad your here" Deb said with a warm smile. "I'm just going to talk with your doctor honey, I'll be back in a minute".

"Yeah" Nathan said lightly. Deb smiled at him and kissed his forehead again before she left the room.

"You sure know who to scare the crap at of us" Brooke said as she sat on the seat next to his bed. "How you feeling".

"Like I was" Nathan paused for a second as he winced in pain, "hit by a car".

"It'll be alright man, you'll be as good as new in no time" Lucas said in a positive tone.

"You know almost brother in law, I would hug you but I think I would hurt you" Brooke told him a she picked up his hand.

"You... Would" Nathan replied he was thank-thankful that she had thought of that. His mother had almost killed him with all the hugs she was giving him. But he was also thinking about Haley. His mind hadn't stopped racing since she left. He had been confused when he first saw her, but then he had been happy. Happy that she was there and now that she was gone all he wanted was for her to come back. "Where's Haley?"

"At the diner, she told us that Deb kicked her out" Brooke told him. Nathan nodded to confirm that fact. Nathan was wondering what had happened over the past few days to make her kick Haley out, only a week ago she was trying to convince him to go and talk to Haley, now she wants her as far away as possible it didn't make any sense.

"I think... She is... Why I woke up" Nathan struggled to say.

-------------------------------

"Dan what are you doing here?" Deb asked in an annoyed tone when she saw Dan approaching her and Doctor Clark.

"I went to the cafe and heard Haley and Karen talking about how my son is awake, how nice of you to let me know" Dan told her.

"Any time" She replied sarcastically.

"We could continue this later" Doctor Clark said as he sensed the tension between the two of them.

"Actually I have a few question" Dan told him, "How long till my son is ready to start playing basketball again?" Deb rolled her eyes at this.

"Mr Scott. Your son's body is seriously damaged, he may never play at the level he was again".

"What?" Deb asked. This had caught her attention. Basketball wasn't only her son's career but it was also his life. If he couldn't play anymore, Deb couldn't imagine what would happen.

"Of course he will" Dan said.

"I'm sorry but your son's knee is in extremely bad shape not to mention the rest of his body has various injury's. I don't want to have to say this but I think Nathan is seriously going to have to consider a new career".

"Oh god" Deb said to herself. She was scared that this would become the last nail in the coffin.

----------------------------------------

"Well we should all go and let you get some rest" Deb said to her son. She Lucas, and Brooke were all sitting around his bed. Deb didn't tell Nathan what the doctor had told her and Dan about basketball. She wanted to wait until he was feeling a bit better before she broke that news to him.

"See you soon" Brooke said as she leaned down and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"We'll be back tomorrow" Lucas told him.

"Bye" Nathan said to them as they left. Now it was just him and the darkness. In a way it had always been him and darkness, they had become old friends after all these years. His thought wondered back to Haley, how beautiful she was, how caring she was. If he could just forgive her then it wouldn't have to be just him and the darkness anymore. He could be with her in the light. He could be happy and smiling again. He was sure that it had been to long and that it wasn't possible for them to be them again. But he still couldn't stop thinking about her. His smart, funny, beautiful Haley.

He moved a little to try and get a little more comfortable but regretted the decision instantly. Pain shot through his body and he felt as though there was truck on his chest. They had offered him stronger pain killers but the memory of his mother's pill addiction had caused him to decline.

"Hey... Are you awake" Haley whispered through the slightly opened door.

"Yeah" Nathan replied. Haley walked over to him and turned on the lamp that was beside the bed. She smiled at him and Nathan felt his heart melt.

"Brooke sent me a message saying that Deb was gone so I managed to convince the nurse to let me come and see you even though visiting hours are over" Haley told him. She hesitated for a moment before placing his hand in her own.

"You have, a way with people" Nathan softly spoke.

"Not really... Most of the time they give me what I want just to shut me up" Haley said with a small laugh. Nathan smiled, he loved her laugh.

"I'm really glad you came" Nathan told her.

"I'm glad that your glad" Haley replied.

"I think I heard you... While I was asleep, unconscious... Whatever. I remember hearing your voice" Nathan told her.

"I hope you didn't" Haley laughed, "I was rambling".

"Somethings never change" Nathan said with a laugh that turned into a groan as the pain hit him again.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked. The concern was written all over her face.

"Better now that your here" Nathan said to her.

---------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know when I should tell him" Deb had just told Keith and Karen about the basketball issue.

"He could have died Deb, do you think he would really care about a game?" Karen asked her. Deb just looked at Karen. They both already knew that he would care.

"You need to tell him Deb. Doctor Clark will tell him soon and I think it would be better coming from you rather then from a stranger" Keith told her.

"Nathan has already had so many things taken away from him... I don't think he'll survive with out basketball" Deb told them.

"You never know. Nathan is very dedicated. He may get it back" Karen suggested.

"This is the third time he has injured that knee. It would be a miracle if he makes a full recovery" Deb said as she sighed in frustration. "This is all Haley's fault".

"Deb, you know that's not true" Karen told her. She was getting a little tired of this 'attack Haley' faze Deb was going through.

"She's the reason he drove into the wall. He's knee would be fine if she hadn't run away to go on tour" Deb said.

"... Deb, you can't keep blaming Haley for everything that goes wrong in Nathan's life. The race car was an accident. Jumping off that bridge was brave and his choice and getting hit by this car was the drivers fault, not Haley's. Your looking for people to blame in all the wrong places" Karen told her.

"I know... I'm just scared" Deb replied as she looked down at the floor.

"Scared of what?" Keith asked her.

"Scared that he will take her back and that she'll hurt him again. He can't handle it happening a third time, especially not now" Deb told them, "So I'm trying to keep her away, I'm trying to keep my son from losing it".

"Haley loves him Deb. I don't know if Nathan would take her back, but I know that if he did. She would protect him with her life" Karen tried to reassure her friend.

"But who's going to protect him from her?" Deb asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------

A few days later Nathan was being pushed around in a wheel chair by Lucas. They were going along one of the corridors in the hospital with Brooke following behind. Nathan had been going stir crazy in his room so Brooke had asked the doctor if they could take him for a walk.

"Lucas please... I can't be here anymore" Nathan told his brother. Nathan had been trying to convince Lucas to help him get an early release from this hell hole.

"Nathan, your in bad shape. What if there is a complication, you could die" Lucas said as he ignored the pleading look his brother was giving him.

"I'm fine, really I am. But I swear to god if i spend one more night here I'll kill myself" Nathan whined.

"That's not funny" Lucas replied.

"Lucas... Maybe we should try and see if he can leave" Brooke said and Nathan gave her a grateful smile.

"Deb will never go for it" Lucas reminded them of Nathan's over baring mother who had hardly let him out of her sight over the past few days.

"I'm a big boy now Lucas I don't need my mommy's permission" Nathan said. Lucas looked down at his brother. The bruises had faded a fair amount in a few short days. He couldn't walk because of his broken leg and the fact the his chest was still extremely tender. But he really wanted out. Lucas sighed.

"I'll see what I can do" Lucas was defeated.

"Thank-you" Nathan replied.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hey, where's Lucas and Brooke?" Haley asked when she walked into Nathan's room. He was still in his wheel chair at his own request.

"Talking to my Doctor, seeing if I can get out of here today" Nathan told her.

"Today... Do you think that's a good idea?" Haley asked with a worried voice and expression.

"I need to get out of here Haley, I'm going crazy" Nathan said to her as he tried to wheel himself over towards her but the pain in his chest stopped him. Haley, seeing his discomfort walked over to him and kneeled down so that she was out his level. He smiled at her and was thankful for her gesture. "I've missed you, you haven't been around in a while".

"Your mom" Haley simply answered as she took his hand, "... Nathan I know this isn't the best time to ask but I've been thinking a lot. I really need to know what we are now. Are you just being nice to me because your board... Are we friends... Are we more then friends?"

"We will always be more then friends Haley" Nathan answered. He had been thinking about it a lot lately and he knew he wasn't ready to jump back into a relationship with her but he also knew that he wanted to be around her. "I was thinking, I'm not going to be able to go back to LA until I've healed up a bit. So maybe we can spend more time with each other while I'm here. I don't know what will happen or where we will be, but I also know that I need you in my life".

"I'd really like that Nathan, but how will we spend time with each other. Your mom won't let me near you" Haley replied him as she rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb.

"Well I'm going to talk to her, if she doesn't change her attitude then I'm going to ask Keith and Karen if I can stay with them till I'm better. I don't want to put them out but if my mom won't listen to me then it's just something I'll have to do. I know Keith won't mind".

"Keith loves you, of course he won't mind. He will be excited that he can spend some more time with you before you leave again" Haley said sadly. She and Nathan were actually getting along and it made her more then happy. But the thought that he would be leaving some time in the future made her heart sink.

"Yeah... Plus they love you so that's a bonus... Who knew that at 23 my life would still be getting dictated by my mother" Nathan laughed.

"It is pretty funny" Haley agreed and also laughed a little. She looked up into Nathan's eyes and felt love in them for the first time in a long time. She pushed her self up a little and kissed his lips lightly.

"Why did you do that?" Nathan whispered.

"Because I wanted to" She answered and searched his face for a reaction. He grabbed both her arms and pulled her up so that she was almost sitting in his lap. He lightly brushed his thumb over her lips before kissing them softly with his own. Haley kissed him back eagerly.

After a few minutes they stopped kissing and just watched each other, "There are a lot of things that we need to talk about Haley, but after this near death experience I'm not sure if any of it matters anymore... All I know is I never truly let you go, a part of me has always loved you and I think it always will. But I can't handle another heart break Haley".

"I know that we still have a lot of things to sought out. But I promise you Nathan, I will never, and I mean NEVER hurt you like that again" Haley replied.

"Maybe we should just wait until I'm settled in, where ever it is I end up. And then talk about how we want to do this" Nathan suggested to her.

"I agree" Haley said with a smile. They both leaned in a little and were about to kiss.

"Hey Hales" Lucas said as he and Brooke walked into the room. Haley moved away from Nathan a little, feeling like a teenager getting caught making out on the front lawn.

"What the verdict?" Nathan asked with a hopeful tone.

"We can take you home as long as their is somebody to look after you" Brooke told him with a smile.

"Thank-you" Nathan grinned.

"Don't thank me yet... We still have to tell your mom" Lucas reminded him.

TBC

Hehehehe, Naley fluff oh how I love it. I actually wasn't planning on having anything happen between to for another two chapter or so. But I needed a fix and this was the end product.

As always thanks for reading.

And a really huge big thank-you to everybody who has reviewed so far, it means the world to me.


	13. Never Be Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH, and as much as i wish i did, i still don't.

Okay guys here it is, and thanks for the great reviews you have been leaving

Flashback is in italics

Chapter 13: Never Be Alone

"Nathan what is going on?" Deb asked as she ran into her son's room, "I get a call from Lucas saying that your going home today and then I get a call from Karen saying your going to stay with them"

"Well mother, I was planning on talking to you about this whole Haley situation and if you agreed to stop being such a bitch to her I was going to stay with you... But things change" Nathan said in a very cold and calm voice. This scared Deb a little, she had never seen the look he had on his face before.

"I don't understand" Deb said with confusion, "If you really want me to be nice to Haley then I will, I was just trying to look at for you. If you insist on going home today Nathan then I want you to come with me".

"That's not going to happen" Nathan told her, he looked away for a moment before looking back at her with a fake smile on his face, "I had a little chat with doctor Clark earlier. He told me some things, some thing he's already told you".

_"Hello Nathan how are you feeling?" Doctor Clark asked as he walked into the room._

_"Happy to be going" Nathan told him and Doctor Clark smiled._

_"Most people feel that way... Now I just wanted to go over some things with you before you leave"._

_"Go ahead" Nathan said with a cheerful voice, nothing was going to bring down the great mood he was in at the moment. He was finally leaving the hospital and Haley and him were make progress._

_"Well, I've given your brother all your Med's and information on how to take care of you. I've gone through it all with him. He said at the moment your unsure of where you will actually be staying but he will stay with you where ever that is and help you get back onto your feet... Sounds like a great brother"._

_"He is" Nathan replied._

_"But I also wanted to talk to you and see how you were dealing with your new situation" Doctor Clark said to him._

_"I'm okay, really. I'm still in a large amount of pain but it's nothing I can't handle" Nathan told him._

_"I meant your new situation in a brooder sense"._

_"What do you mean?" Nathan asked._

_"With basketball" Doctor Clark clarified._

_"... I'm not stupid. I realize that I won't be healed up by the start of the season but my coach and I have already talked and he's willing to not replace me and wait until I get healed up and back into shape" Nathan explained to him._

_"Nathan... With the injury's you have sustained, I don't think you'll be able to play pro basketball anymore. Your knee is seriously damaged, it won't move to way it used to" Doctor Clark had no idea how to tell him this, "You need to seriously think about alternative career options"._

_"What... How am I only hearing about this now" Nathan didn't know what to say. A stranger had just basically told him his life was over._

_"Your mother told me she would tell you" Doctor Clark was very confused now._

_"Well she didn't" Nathan snapped and then needed to reconfirm the information he had just been told, "So what are you saying... I'll never play again"._

_"... Honestly, the chances are slim to none that you will make a full recovery and play at the pro level"._

_"So let me get this straight, some drunk fuck head runs me over and now my life is over!" Nathan practically screamed at him._

_"Nathan, you could have died. Your are very lucky to be alive right now. Your life is not over"._

_"You don't get it... Without basketball it is over" Nathan told him_.

"I was going to tell you" Deb said to him as she walked over to him and tried to put her hand on his shoulder but he pushed it away.

"Well you didn't" Nathan said as he looked away from her, "I need you to leave... Right now, because if you stay I will say something that we'll both regret".

"Nathan" Deb said in a sad voice as she tried to get her son to look at her.

"I have had more then enough people in my life lie to me... Please leave" Nathan repeated him self, his voice was slightly raised.

"I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you" Deb replied.

"Same thing in my eyes" Nathan now looked his mother straight in the eyes, "Leave".

"I'm sorry..." Was all Deb said before walking out.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Karen asked Keith.

"What... Having Nathan stay with us?"

"Well yes" Karen said with an anxious voice.

"Don't you want him here?" Keith asked with confusion.

"It's not that, I love Nathan you know that. But Deb is my best friend and she isn't going to like this" Karen told him.

"Look Karen. I don't what happened between Nathan and Deb all I know is when Nathan rang me to ask me if he could stay here, he sounded really upset. I always promised him I would do anything for him and now he has asked me to do this. I know Deb isn't going to like it but I can't go back on my word and I don't want to. You should have heard him Karen, he sounded desperate" Keith told her.

"Your right" Karen agreed, "Besides it means we get Lucas for an extra few weeks as well. It'll be nice having them both here".

"It will be" Keith said with a big grin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"You sure you don't mind Tutor girl?" Brooke asked as she placed her bags down in Haley's living room. Brooke and Lucas had decided that it would be easier is she stayed here while Lucas stayed with Nathan. They had already decided to have the wedding in a few weeks when Nathan was feeling better and figured it might be fun to live apart in the time leading up to it. It would make their getting married even more special.

"Of course not Brooke" Haley replied, "But you two are not having sex in my bed".

"The kitchen table will do" Brooke laughed and Haley just rolled her eyes.

"Seriously though do you mind not staying with Lucas" Haley asked her.

"No... I mean I'll miss having someone next to me at night but Karen's place is so little and with Lucas and an injured Nathan there it's going to be a tight fit without adding me to the mix. And right now I think Lucas needs to be around Nathan. He was so scared and I think apart of him is still really worried that something bad might happen. It makes him feel better being close, and it makes me feel better when he is feeling better" Brooke told her. "But the more important question missy is what did we walk in on at the hospital room?"

"Nothing... Okay something but I'm not sure yet what it all means. I will let you know as soon as I do" Haley promised her.

"Fine... I'll wait to hear the gossip, but it better be good when I do hear it" Brooke said with a wink, "We need to do something about this wall, it's so boring".

Haley sighed, "Welcome back Brooke".

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"So are you going to tell me?" Lucas asked Nathan. They were sitting in Lucas's old room which was now Nathan's room.

"Tell you what?" Nathan replied.

"Why you aren't talking to your mom. Did she say something about Haley?"

"No, this has nothing to do with Haley" Nathan told him as he looked out the window. He had been in a trance ever since he had talked to Doctor Clark. He didn't know what he was going to do with out basketball. He felt even more lost then he had when he first arrived back in Tree Hill. He also really wanted a drink.

"Well, it's seven. You need to take your pills. I'll be right back" Lucas said as he went to go find Nathan's pain killers. Lucas could tell Nathan didn't want to talk about it and Lucas knew Nathan well enough by now to not push the subject.

Nathan heard a knock on the door that led into Lucas's room. He was to sore to answer it. "Come in".

"Hey superstar" Jake said as he and Peyton walked in, Nathan flinched when he heard 'superstar' . Peyton smiled uncomfortably at him. She always seemed to be uncomfortable around him lately and he had no idea why.

"Hey guys" He said to them. Peyton walked in and sat on the computer chair while Jake sat at the end of the bed.

"Brooke lets us know that you were out and here" Jake told him almost making sound as though he was in jail not the hospital.

"How are you?" Peyton asked in a quiet voice.

"I'll live" Nathan shrugged.

"Jake... Can I have a minute alone with Nate" Peyton asked her boyfriend. He just smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss before walking out of the room in search of Lucas. "How are you really?"

"I'm fine... Just wish people would stop asking me that" Nathan told her.

"Look Nathan... I'm really sorry" Peyton said as she sniffled, she had been crying a lot over the past few days.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Nathan said as he looked over at her and tried to give her a smile.

"Yes I do. It's my fault Nathan. I asked you to go get that wine. If it wasn't for me Lucas and Brooke would be married right now and you would be great, instead your in a wheel chair and have a broken leg".

"It's not your fault Peyton, don't punish your self over this" Nathan told her with sincerity. His basketball career was over, his life was over. He was angry with a lot of people right now but Peyton was not one of them. She had been a good friend to him and he knew she had nothing to do with what had happened to him.

"... I was angry Nathan. While you were bleeding I was angry with you for being late. I'm a terrible person" Peyton was crying now and Nathan had no idea what to do. He tried to make his way over to her from the bed that he was sitting on but the pain was too much. Peyton moved from the chair to next to him and gave him a hug, "I'm sorry".

"Your not a terrible person Peyton... Everything will be okay" Nathan told her even though he didn't believe the last part.

---------------------------------------------------

A while later Nathan picked up his cell phone and just looked at it for a few minutes before dialing a number.

"Hello" He heard Haley say when she answered.

"Hey, it's me Nathan".

"Nathan... Hi" Haley said happily.

"What are you doing right now?" Nathan asked her.

"Nothing... Just watching TV" Haley answered him.

"Would you mind... Do you want to come over for a while, I really need to talk to someone" Nathan said to her he held his breath while he waited for her reply.

"I'll be there soon" Haley told him. She had been hoping that he would ask her that.

"Thanks, see you soon" Nathan said.

Ten minutes later Haley walked into his room through it's privet door. She smiled at him sweetly as she walked over to the bed and sat next to him. He looked at her for a few minutes not saying anything. His hand reached up to her face and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ears. She smiled at him as he did this. It felt so good to be next to him again. It felt natural like it was where they belonged, with each other. He leaned in and gave her a small kiss and then just continued to look at her. "Hey" He said.

"Hi" She said with a small laugh, those were the first words they had spoken and she had already been there for almost 5 minutes.

"I'm glad your here" He smiled.

"So am I" She replied. He leaned in again but this time he kissed her with more passion. His hands were on her waist, hers went around his neck naturally. The continued to kiss. Nathan attempted to move them into a more comfortable position but a sharp pain in his chest made him stop moving and stop kissing, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Nathan managed to get out as he breathed heavily.

"I'm sorry" Haley said as she took his hand.

"I'm fine" Nathan mumbled to her as he laid his head down onto pillow, "Just sore and tired".

"Maybe you should get some rest" Haley told him.

"That's a good idea... Will you stay with me?" Nathan asked her. He just wanted to feel her next to him.

"I don't think you and me having sex right now is a good idea, your in a lot of pain" Haley told him and Nathan smirked at her.

"Pervert... I meant just to sleep" Nathan replied with a huge grin.

"Oh" Haley said as her face went red with embarrassment, "well in that case I would love to stay".

"Good" Nathan said as she laid down next to him. He took her into his arms and even though it hurt he smiled.

TBC

Just a little bit of warning... Nathan is in a little bit of denial about basketball right now. Once it really hits him he is going to go to a dark place... And Haley will be their trying to save him lol I do love my drama

Thanks for reading and please review :)


	14. Waiting For The Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH

Hey guys here is another one for you. I just had to say I'm so excited that I have 100 reviews :) Also to answer naleyluv's question, Lucas is staying on couch even though it's his childhood home... Nathan is after all injured :)

Chapter 14: Waiting For The Fall

Nathan had surprised himself. He had managed to make it all the way to the local bar by himself. The sharp pains that had shot through his body had now happened so often that he had come accustomed to it. It had been 8 days since he had woken up in the hospital after the accident. A few days ago he had thrown the wheelchair he had been using out the front door and had told Lucas he wasn't going to roll around anymore, he was now on crouches. Lucas had tried to talk to him out of it saying that it could do more damage and he needed to be careful so that he would heal as soon as possible. But Lucas didn't know. He didn't know that it didn't matter anymore.

"Whisky" Nathan said to the bartender once he had taken a seat at the bar. Haley was at work right now. Nathan missed her when she wasn't around. They had been spending a lot of time together over the past eight days. The relationship had turned into a great friendship with the occasional kiss, nothing more. Nathan figured it was for the best to not rush into anything and Haley seemed to agree with him. But the more time he spent with her, the harder it became for him when she wasn't around. Nathan found himself needing to get away when Haley wasn't there. He had convinced Lucas that he should spend time with Brooke during the day since they were not living together anymore. This made it easy for Nathan to hobble his way down here for a drink

He downed the whisky in one go when it arrived and then ordered another. They were only two things the made him stop thinking about the loss basketball. Haley and booze. Nathan was still angry at his mother, she should have told him as soon as she found out instead of letting him believe that he would be back on the court in a few months. Nathan hated this. Why should he be the one to suffer all the time. Growing up with Dan. His mother leaving for that summer and then becoming a pill junkie. Haley leaving him. And now the only thing he could always turn to when things got bad was also gone. He loved the game, he loved it more then life it self. Basketball was a huge part of who he was and now without it, he felt hollow and alone.

"Nathan" Jake said a little surprised. He walked over and sat next to him.

"Jake... Hey" Nathan said also with surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"My band is playing here tomorrow night. I'm just dropping off some stuff now to lighten the load" Jake told him as he watched the bartender put down a glass of Whiskey beside two already empty ones. "What are you doing here?"

"Just relaxing" Nathan said to him before he sipped his drink.

"So how are you anyway?"

"Fine" Nathan replied with disinterest. Jake could see he wasn't paying any attention to his presence.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked with concern.

"What... Yeah Jake. I just have a lot on my mind right now" Nathan told him as he nursed his drink.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Deb can I ask you something?" Lucas asked her. They were in the cafe. Haley was working and you could feel the tension radiating around the small business.

"Sure" Deb replied. She hadn't spoken much to Lucas or Karen over the past few days. She rang them once a day just to make sure Nathan was still alright but that was the extant of their conversations.

"What happened between you and Nathan. He doesn't want to talk about it but I can tell something is really bothering him at the moment" Lucas told her.

"It's up to Nathan to tell you. I don't want to interfere with his life" Deb replied.

"You mean more then you already have... I'm sorry" Lucas said when he saw the hurt look on her face, "I know he should be the one to tell, but he won't. And I think I should know. I don't know whats wrong so I can't try and help to fix it".

"Lucas... Nathan is upset with me because his doctor told me some things and I didn't tell him".

"What things?" Lucas asked her with concern.

"He won't be able to play pro basketball anymore Lucas. His knee his to damaged" Deb said with a sad expression, "I was trying to save him the pain. I wanted to wait until he was feeling a bit better and would be in a better condition to handle the news".

"It must be killing him" Lucas said more to himself then to her. Lucas knew how much Nathan loved basketball, how he lived for it. Lucas sometimes felt that a basketball was a part of Nathan's body, some times for weeks you wouldn't see him without one in his hand. It was almost like an extension of him.

"I'm surprised he didn't tell you" Deb told him.

"So am I" Lucas replied.

-------------------------------------------

"Nathan!" Lucas called when he walked into the house. He saw his brother asleep in front of the TV. He walked down and sat next to him and lightly shook him.

"What... Hey" Nathan said in a drowsy voice. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Nate, sorry to wake you but I wanted to talk to you" Lucas said to him. He still had no idea how he was going to approach this conversation.

"It's cool" Nathan said as he sat up a little.

"... I talked to your mom today. She told me about basketball. I just wanted to know if your okay, really okay I mean" Lucas said as he looked at him with a mixture of concern and sympathy.

"She can tell you, but she couldn't tell me" Nathan said with an annoyed tone.

"I asked her" Lucas simply replied as he waited for Nathan's answer.

"I'm fine Lucas, stop looking at me like I'm about to fall apart".

"I'm just worried Nathan. I know how much basketball means to you" Lucas said to him.

"Seriously it's okay... I mean in reality I have nothing left now. Basketball was the only good thing I had going for me and know it's gone... But hell, I'm great" Nathan said sarcastically.

"You have good things in your life Nate" Lucas said to him. He tried his best to seem reassuring but he knew he was failing.

"Good things... Like what. I have fucken nothing and we both know it!" Nathan yelled at him.

"You have friends and family who love you" Lucas said as he tried to place a comforting hand on Nathan, but Nathan moved away.

"That's a joke Lucas. My dad is the devil, my mother is a liar. I don't see or hear from Peyton and Jake. And you and Brooke are moving here... Didn't think I knew about that did you. Were you going to tell me?" Nathan asked him.

"We were only thinking about we didn't make a decision until the morning before your accident" Lucas said to him. He knew that Nathan wasn't upset because they were leaving, he was upset because they didn't tell him.

"You've had eight days to tell me Lucas. Your as bad as my fucken mother" Nathan told him.

"Nathan I'm sorry I didn't tell you okay, I love you. Your my brother and I would do anything for you. But I have to live my life" Lucas said to him.

"I get that Lucas. I'm happy for you and Brooke and I'm fine with you living here, it has nothing to do with me. But you could have told me, and you didn't and it pisses me off" Nathan told him.

"Do you think maybe your getting angry and me and your mom because you haven't faced the truth about basketball yet" Lucas said.

"Fuck you Lucas. I'm angry at you two because your liars. And I know that my career is over I'm not in fucken denial about it. I think about it all the time. My life is over, i get it trust me. I'm nothing now, I'm shit and I'm worthless. The only thing that I was ever good at is gone. I might as well just jump of a bridge. There is nothing for me anymore" Nathan said to him. Nathan had never needed a drink more in his life. He looked around the room and spotted a bottle of scotch. He made his way over to it and then took a swig straight out of the bottle.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked him. He didn't like the way Nathan was talking, it scared him.

"What does it look like... I'm sick of this, I'm out of here" Nathan said to him as he slowly tried to make his way to the door.

"Nathan" Lucas said as he jumped up and stood in the door way, "Every thing will be okay. You still have things, you have me and you have Haley. You two have been getting along so great lately".

"Haley... Was right when she cheated on me. She did the right thing. She deserves better then a loser like me" Nathan said. He mustered up all the strength he could to push Lucas out of his way. Lucas hit the ground with a loud thump. Nathan walked away.

--------------------------------------------

Haley walked into the bar and slowly scanned the room until she spotted the head of black hair she was looking for. Lucas had called her and told her everything that had happened earlier that say. She had told him she would talk to him, he had suggested she check the bar. "What are you up to?"

"Drinking" Nathan simply replied as she sat down next to him. He loved Haley, he really did. But right now he wasn't in the mood.

"Can I have a vodka and orange" Haley said to the bar tender and Nathan looked at her with surprise, "What... I'm 23, I do drink you know".

"I just... Can't imagine it" Nathan said to her with a small smile. "So did Lucas send you?"

"Yeah. He's worried about you, so is Jake, he saw you here earlier today, and I'm worried about you Nathan" Haley told him.

"Well you don't have to be" Nathan replied.

"I don't believe that" Haley said as she looked at the man she loved. She could see the sadness in his eyes. Even after all this time she could still read him like a book. She could also tell that he wasn't in the mood for a chat. So she decided instead to leave it for now and just sit here with him. She knew that alcohol couldn't fix his problems but she also knew that if she pushed him before he was ready he would pull even further away. So for now she would just keep and eye on him and wait until he was ready.

After a few hours she could tell that Nathan was getting pretty smashed and figured it was about time to try and get him home, "Nate, maybe we should go".

"Nah... I like it here... The alcohol is here" Nathan said in a happy voice as he smashed down another drink.

"I think you've had enough alcohol for one day" She said with a worried tone. This was not going to be easy.

"Your not my mom" Nathan snapped at her.

"No... No I'm not. Please Nathan can we just leave" Haley just wanted to get him away from here.

"I said no!" Nathan yelled at her, "I'm staying you can do whatever you want".

"Nathan stop acting like a child. You have had to much to drink already" Haley was trying anything and everything, even anger.

"I'll stop acting like a child when everybody stops treating me like one" Nathan spat back at her. "You all tiptoe around me and treat me like glass... I'm not that fragile Haley".

"Nathan... This is not helping you, please come with me" Haley said. Nathan looked at her and saw it in her eyes. She was scared, scared for him. Her eyes were pleading with him to just say yes and leave.

"Fine" Nathan said in a defeated tone.

"Thank-you" Haley said as she went to try and help him get up but she stopped when she saw the look he shot her.

"Let's go" Nathan said once he was ready to start walking. Haley slowly walked beside him, her head was full of thoughts. She knew that Nathan was going through a hard time. She had been lucky that he had given up so easily this time, she wasn't sure that he would next time. She knew that Nathan still loved her, she also knew that Nathan loved his booze. What she didn't know was which one would win in the end.

TBC

As always thanks for reading and please review :)


	15. The Pros And Cons Of Breathing

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH

Hey guys having a small case or writers block at the moment but hopefull this still came out okay ;)

Chapter 15: The Pros And Cons Of Breathing

**1 Month Later**

_"Nathan Scott of the LA Lakers was hit by a drunk driver over a month ago. His knee, which was injured in a previous accident has been badly damaged. The young stars career may be over. Some of the best sport related Doctors in the business have been sent to Scott's home town of Tree Hill were the athlete is residing right now, and diagnoses does not look good" _

Lucas turned the TV off with a sigh. The last month a been a blur of activity. Nathan's coach had come up to visit with two different doctors to look at his knee and the rest of his injuries and things were not looking bright. They said surgery might help but chances were he will never be as good as he was. Nathan had of course been crushed. He was drinking a lot, but with Nathan that was no surprise. Haley had been around a lot, which Lucas noticed made Nathan's behavior a little less erratic.

"Broody" Brooke said happily as she walked into the house. Lucas smiled and jumped up to give her a huge kiss and hug. Brooke had been LA for a week organizing their move and getting all their stuff ready to be sent to Tree Hill.

"Babe... I'm so glad your back" Lucas had been looking forward to seeing her beautiful face all week.

"I'm so glad I'm back" Brooke replied with a smile. "Where's Nathan?"

"I have no idea, he was gone when I woke up this morning".

"How is he?" Brooke asked with concern.

"Um... He's dealing with it the only way he knows how" Lucas told her and Brooke made a drinking motion with her hands. Lucas nodded sadly.

"I ran into a few of our friends like Joanna and Paul and they were all talking about him as though he was dead. It made me sick, like if he wasn't a famous basketball player anymore then he wasn't worth knowing. I'm so glad we're leaving LA" Brooke told him as she hugged him again, "And people think I'm superficial".

"I think Nathan will stay here now, or at least I'm hoping he will" Lucas said.

"Same" Brooke agreed as she noticed the beer bottles in the trash, "Those his?"

"Yeah, mom found them all over the living room this morning. She and Keith are really worried about him".

"Haley said he was doing okay, not great, but okay" Brooke said with a sigh.

"He is different when he is around Haley. He still drinks but he keeps it under control" Lucas told her.

----------------------------------------------------------

Haley laughed as she watched Nathan build a mini tower with his french fries, "Playing with your food Mr Scott, oh how grown up you are".

"Don't laugh at me, I saw you watching powerpuff girls the other morning" Nathan said with a smirk.

"Hey don't knock the girls, they rule" Haley said with a grin.

"I'm sure they do" Nathan said sarcastically. He took a swig of his beer.

"Nathan... Honestly it's 10 in the morning. Isn't it a little early" Haley said to him in a calm voice. Nathan and her had been having many little fights over his drinking she always ended up backing down which is most likely why he was still talking to her.

"It's noon some where" Nathan smirked, "It's just one beer Haley get over it".

"Fine" Haley said un-happily. Haley had been really trying with Nathan over the last month but it was difficult. Every time the conversation got heavy Nathan would just shut down and there was no getting in. He didn't want to talk to any body about the serious issues going on his life. He smiled all the time but Haley knew it was forced or brought on by being drunk. The alcohol was becoming a real issue as well. Haley had seen him completely sober in almost two weeks. He was rarely full on wasted but he was always a little buzzed. She wasn't even sure if he was sleeping anymore. "You look tired"

"I'm fine" Nathan replied as his french fry tower fall apart.

"If you say so" Haley sighed.

"Haley... Look I enjoy spending time with you but if all your going to do is nag and sigh then maybe you should go and find someone else to be a mother to because I already have one of my own" Nathan said to her in a slightly raised and annoyed voice.

"Yeah well... Your not looking after yourself so somebody has to do it Nathan" Haley said to him. She didn't want to hurt him of piss him off but she was getting frustrated.

"Whatever... I'm outta here" Nathan said as he walked out of the bar they where they had been having lunch in.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your brother in impossible!" Haley yelled as she walked into Lucas's living room.

"What happened to him being different around Haley" Brooke whispered to Lucas and he could only shrug in reply not knowing what had happened.

"He won't listen to anyone, he just keeps digging himself into this hole of depression. He won't talk about anything important, and his moods... Anybody would think he was a woman" Haley ranted. Mostly she was just up set that she had let him leave. She had no idea where he was now and she blamed herself more then anything.

"Haley, are you okay?" Lucas asked. He knew that if she was rambling than she wasn't okay.

"I lost him, I don't like him being alone" Haley said as she sat down on the chair.

"Well he won't be to hard to find, just check all the bar's in Tree Hill. He's bound to be in one of them" Brooke suggested. Haley and Lucas both looked at her. "What it was just a joke... Sort of".

----------------------------------------

Nathan sat at the rivercourt with a six pack of beer. He was lost in thought. Lately his brain just couldn't be silent. He couldn't sleep or eat all he could do was think about how is life was now over. Haley had been so good to him and he was treating her like crap, he knew and she knew it. But still she stood by him. He was beginning to trust her again and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. It was almost as though he didn't trust his trust. 'Maybe that's the beer talking' he thought to himself.

"Hey Superstar" Skills flinched at his slip up and looked at Nathan waiting for his reaction.

"Skills" Nathan acknowledged as he sipped his beer and continued to stare at nothing.

"You alright man?"

"Just thinking" Nathan replied as he looked over at the basketball Skill's was holding in his hands. Skills looked down at the ball and then back up at Nathan.

"Sorry about your knee and stuff" Skills said with a sad voice.

"Yeah... Me to" Nathan looked down at the beer he was drinking, "It's just hard to let it go... I've never been good at letting things go".

"You don't have to let it go... Just cause your knee in injured doesn't mean you can't play the game still. Doesn't matter if it's pro or not, the game is the game".

"Basketball was the only thing I was ever great at. I'd rather never play again then only be okay at it. It means to much to me" Nathan said as he heard his cell phone ring. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Haley, he sighed as he answered the phone, "Hey".

"Hey where are you?" Haley asked him.

"With Skills at the rivercourt" Nathan told her. "Look I'm sorry about before, just walking out".

"It's okay" Haley said to him. He could hear the sadness in her voice. He hated how is misery was slowly becoming hers as well.

"Not it's not. I'm 23 not 5. I should be able to finish a conversation without throwing a fit".

Haley laughed, "Well you are Nathan Scott. The temper is part of the package".

"Yeah I guess it is" Nathan said with a small smile.

"Do you want have dinner with me and the gang tonight?" Haley asked.

"Yeah sounds like fun" Nathan lied. Truth was he hated being around the group they all looked at him with pity which was something he couldn't stand just one person doing let alone a whole group of people.

"Can you invite Skills while his their, Lucas was going to ring but we might as well save time" Haley told him.

"Not a problem".

"Cool well, see you at Peyton's around 7" Haley said.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nate... Skills" Jake said happily as he let the two into his and Peyton's home.

"Jake man" Skills said as the did the 'man hug'.

"Bro where you been?" Lucas asked when he saw Nathan making his way towards them.

"Around" Nathan replied as he scanned the room. He spotted a bottle of scotch. "Jake, mind if I have a drink?"

"...Sure" Jake said uncomfortably. He really didn't want to give Nathan any alcohol but at the same time he didn't know how to say no.

"Thanks" Nathan said as he grabbed a glass and poured him self a drink. Haley and Peyton both walked into the living room laughing but immediately stopped when they saw Nathan with the scotch. Peyton walked over to Jake and pulled him into the next room.

"I thought I told you to hide all the alcohol" Peyton said with an annoyed tone.

"I thought I had but that bottle wasn't with the others... I completely forgot it was there" Jake said.

"Jake" Peyton whined.

"I'm sorry" Jake told her.

"No... It's not your fault. I just wish we could get him to stop drinking for a night. He's so un-happy and out of control. All he does his drink. He hasn't even been going to his doctor appointments... Says there is no point"

"Talking about me" Nathan interrupted them. The both looked at him with nervous faces.

"No..." Peyton obviously lied.

"Right" Nathan said with a smirk as he made his way past them, "You always were a really bad liar".

"O my god" Peyton said once he was gone, "I can't believe that happened".

"Now he's going to be in a pissed of mood all night, you know how he gets when anyone talks about his drinking" Jake sighed.

"What going on" Brooke asked as she walked up to them.

"Nothing" Peyton said as she headed back to the group.

Meanwhile Nathan said on the bathroom floor with the bottle of scotch which he had managed to sneak in with him. He couldn't believe that they were talking about him. Why couldn't people mind there own business and stay out of his. He was just so sick of it. 'Wait until they have had everything taken away from them and then see how they feel' He thought to himself. He opened up the bottle and took a mouthful of the harsh liquor. He looked up at the roof and sighed as he drank some more. 'Maybe I can spend the whole night in here and nobody will miss me'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is Nathan?" Haley asked as she searched the living room and then the kitchen.

"I saw him about 20 minutes ago said he was heading to the bathroom" Mouth told her.

"Thanks" Haley said as she made her way to the bathroom and the knocked, "Nate!"

"Haley is that you?" Nathan asked as he tried to look through the key hole but slipped and landed on the ground, he laughed as he did so.

"Nathan... I'm coming in" Haley said as she placed her hand on the door handle and turned it, she was thankful that it wasn't locked. She walked in to see Nathan laying on the ground giggling to himself with an empty bottle of scotch beside him, "That was almost full last time I saw it".

"Now... All gone" Nathan said as he laughed even harder.

"Your really wasted" Haley said more to her self then to him and she knelt down on the floor.

"Ding, ding, ding... And the winner is Haley James, your prize tonight is the pleasure of watching Nathan Scott as his most pathetic" Nathan said as he still continued to laugh.

"Nathan we need to get you out of here" Haley said as she placed her hands around him and tried to get him up, but he was much bigger then her and seemed content with being on the floor.

"I like it here" Nathan smiled. "Here everything is simple, so lets just stay here" Nathan said in a soft voice as he looked at Haley. Haley looked back at him and for the first time in a while she could see how vulnerable he felt.

"Okay, we can stay right here" Haley said as she got into a comfortable sitting position on the floor.

"I hate my life" Nathan said to her with a sad voice after a few minutes of silence.

"... No you don't. Your just upset" Haley said.

"I do, I really hate my life. Nothing ever happens the way I want it to, nothing not even one little thing".

"I'm really sorry Nathan, I'm sorry about us, I'm sorry about your dad, and I'm sorry about basketball" Haley said to him as she placed her hand in his hair and massaged his head gently.

"What's the point of life if its always going to suck?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know, I guess you have to put up with the bad part of life to get to the good part of life. I mean if everything was wonderful then how would you know what wonderful is" Haley suggested.

"I don't know I guess, but I have to say... I'm sick of the bad, I want some wonderful" Nathan sighed as he continued to stare up at the roof while hoping that the room would stop spinning.

Haley moved in closer to him until she was so close that she could feel his chest moving up and down as he breathed, "Maybe something wonderful is happening" She said as she moved her self so the his face was facing hers. She leaned down slowly and kissed him gently.

TBC

As always thanks for reading :)


	16. Rise

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH

Chapter 16: Rise

Haley moved in closer to him until she was so close that she could feel his chest moving up and down as he breathed, "Maybe something wonderful is happening" She said as she moved her self so that his face was facing hers. She leaned down slowly and kissed him gently.

Nathan almost immediately pushed her away. "I'm sorry" Haley mumbled.

"No it's not that" Nathan said as he moved his hand close to his mouth, "... I think I'm going to be sick". Nathan shifted him self to the toilet as quickly as possible and started to vomit. Haley moved her self so that she was next to him and placed a caring hand on his back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are Nathan and Haley?" Brooke asked as the group sat around the table with a spread of food in front of them.

"I'm not sure" Lucas said, "I'll go see if I can find them. Lucas walked away from the table and headed down the hall way. He stopped when he heard weird sounds coming from the bathroom. "Nathan... Haley!"

"Come in" Haley said. Lucas walked in and saw his younger brother's head inches away from the toilet and Haley sitting next to him.

"Is he okay" Lucas asked as he watched him puke some more.

"Yeah... Don't worry about it Lucas I'll stay here and look after him you just go back to dinner" Haley said.

"Are you sure" Lucas asked as Nathan stopped puking and moved so that he was laying down on the floor.

"Yeah" Haley said.

"Okay" Lucas said with an un-certain voice. He smiled as best as he could as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Was that Lucas?" Nathan asked with a soft voice.

"Yeah it was... How are you feeling?" Haley asked him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Like ass" He answered honestly as he opened his eyes and looked up at her, "Thanks... For everything".

"Not a problem" Haley answered with a small smile.

"I know I have been really difficult lately, and I just wanted to know how much it has meant to me having you around through it all".

"I'm glad to be around, I'm really happy that your letting me back into your life Nathan, and whether you believe it or not your life is still important" Haley said to him and he half smiled at her.

"I don't know... Things have been messed up lately. I guess I'm just feeling a little lost" Nathan told her.

"Maybe I can help you find your way" Haley said to him.

"Maybe you can" Nathan said and believed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Few Days Later

"We are getting married in a week" Brooke squealed in excitement as she told Haley and Peyton her news.

"Thank-god, we were worried you two were never going to set another date" Peyton smiled

"I know me too for a minute their. Lucas was too worried about Nathan, I don't know what happened between you and Nathan at that dinner but it seems to have done wonders. He hasn't been drinking and I wouldn't call his mood chipper but it's definitely improved".

"Nothing happened we just talked, I think all the vomiting made him realize that alcohol wasn't helping him" Haley replied.

"Are you going to be able to get everything together by then?" Peyton asked her.

"We pretty much have everything ready and Deb said we could have the wedding and reception on her big huge yard, it's going to be pretty easy to pull together actually" Brooke replied.

"This is so exciting" Peyton said happily. She knew how much Brooke wanted to marry Lucas and how much it had hurt them both to have to cancel the wedding.

"I love weddings, and this one even more so because it's my own" Brooke agreed.

"You know that last wedding that I went to was my own" Haley laughed as she thought about that day. It was meant to have been to best day of her life but it had turned into a nightmare because of Rachel.

"that's a good point... Hopefully this one doesn't end with a drunk crazy bitch almost killing herself and two people" Brooke replied.

"Yeah here's hoping" Peyton added.

------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear the good news?" Nathan asked Haley while sitting in her living room.

"Yeah I did, are you going to be right standing up through all the vows and stuff?" Haley asked him as she looked at his leg which was still in a cast, in had learned how to move around quite quickly for a guy who's leg was broken.

"I'll be fine" Nathan assured her.

"Just making sure" Haley smiled at him.

"You worry about me to much" Nathan told her.

"Well your always getting into accidents and hurting yourself, you've actually been pretty lucky so far".

"Real lucky" Nathan scoffed.

"Your alive aren't you" Haley said to him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down so that she was sitting next to him.

"Yes I am" Nathan said as he kissed her passionately, and placed his hands on her waist.

"mmm" Haley said happily when their lips parted, "We should do that more often".

"... I was thinking, we should go out to dinner tomorrow night" Nathan said to her.

"Like on a date" Haley replied.

"Yeah, I mean if you want to" Nathan said quickly.

"I'd love to" Haley smiled as she leaned him and have him a quick kiss on the lips.

TBC

Okay guys, my writers block has turned this chapter and the chapter before it into absolute crap. I'm really not happy with the way they have turned out. So I'm going to be taking some time off writing this, most likely no more then a week. Just to clear my head a little. Hopefully when I come back to it my idea will be fresher and I'll be able to write better lol. Please don't be mad, and as I said it will only be about a week

Thanks


	17. Never Leave Your Heart Alone

Disclaimer: I don not own OTH

Well I still haven't completely gotten over the writers Block that had been plaguing me, but this chapter is better then the chapter before it Which isn't saying much lol. Thanks for waiting for this chapter.

Chapter 17: Never Leave Your Heart Alone

Haley was going through her cloths with a vicious speed. She pulled out a red top and looked at it for a second before making a face out it and throwing it in the pile with the rest of the rejects. She had called Brooke almost 10 minutes ago to come over and help her pick out something to wear on her date with Nathan. She looked over at a pair of jeans and then decided that a skirt might be more flattering.

"Tutor girl" Brooke said happily as she walked into the room, her expression changed when she saw the piles of cloths all over the room, "Did a hurricane hit in here or something?"

"Look I have" She looked down at her watch, "1 hour and 43 seconds to find the perfect outfit for my date with Nathan, If your going to help me then help me. If your just going to seat there and crack jokes then go home!"

"Okay then... Someone needs to calm down, that or some prozac" Brooke said holding up her hands in mock defense.

"... I'm sorry Brooke. I'm just feeling really nervous" Haley told her. Haley wasn't sure why she felt so nervous she had been spending almost everyday with Nathan lately, why would one little dinner make her so nervous.

"It's cool, we can sought this out" Brooke said as she walked over to one of the piles, she picked up a green sweater and scrunched up her face in disgust. "Where is he taking you?"

"... I'm not sure, he's meeting me here first" Haley said as she realized she had no idea where they were going.

"You didn't think to ask so that you knew what type of outfit to wear".

"Oh God, I don't even know what type of outfit to wear. This is going to be a disaster" Haley said as she started to pace around the room.

"It will be fine Tutor girl, don't sweat it. I will ring Lucas and get him to find out for me where you two are going and then we can pick an outfit accordantly" Brooke said with a calm voice.

"Okay, Thank you Brooke" Haley smiled at her.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Will you two be here for dinner tonight?" Karen asked Lucas and Nathan. She wanted to know before she started cooking because they both had a habit of disappearing and not letting her know.

"No, neither of us will be. I'm going out with Brooke and Nathan has a date" Lucas said as he saw his brother roll his eyes at him. Lucas had been teasing Nathan all day ever since he had first told him about his date with Haley.

"Date, with Haley" Karen said to him and Nathan nodded.

"That's exciting" Keith added as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"Yeah it is, I have to admit I'm a little nervous" Nathan told them. He was nervous, Nathan hadn't been on a date in a very long time. Even in LA he had a lot of girls around him and he slept with a lot of them but he never really 'dated' them.

"What are you nervous about, you Haley almost spend every second together as it is" Karen said with a smile as she looked at him.

"Date's are different... Their are expectations. Conversation has to flow smoothly, you need to get a good table, you have to act like a gentleman at all times. Do you seat across from or next too... Dating is nerve racking" Nathan told them.

"Well, first off. I think you your thinking about it to much" Keith mentioned.

"I know I am, I just can't seem to shut my brain off" Nathan replied as he rubbed his hand through his hair.

"Just try and think about the good thing, which is you and Haley are getting along great and are going on a date. It will be fun" Karen assured him.

"Yes, fun" Nathan repeated. Even though he knew he and Haley were at a point where they were getting back together, he wasn't sure if he was making the right choice. He loved her he really did, and he even trusted her. But they were such different people back when they had first gotten together. He was rude she was sweet, he was mis-understood and she had been waiting for someone to bring her out of her shell. Now he was a very different man. Life had slowly turned him cynical and bitter, he was worried that he might become his father. But in a way he knew that Lucas would never let him turn into Dan. But Nathan couldn't help but feel as though the more everything slipped through his fingers, the more the Dan in him would come out.

"We should get going" Lucas said to Nathan as he looked at his watch. He had to drive Nathan over to Haley's because of Nathan's leg, Haley would then take over the driving while Lucas and Brooke had a romantic night out.

-----------------------------------------

"Hey baby" Lucas said when Brooke let him and Nathan into the apartment. Nathan searched the room for Haley but she wasn't there.

"Haley will just be a few minutes" Brooke said when she noticed him looking around, "Looking forward to it?"

"Yeah" Nathan said with an uncertain tone. He heard Haley's bedroom door close and then saw her walking towards him. She was breathtakingly beautiful, she was wearing a knee length black skirt and a pretty red shirt with small strap's, the shirt showed off just the right amount of cleavage. "You look... Beautiful".

"Thank-you" Haley replied as she lowered her head so that he couldn't see her blush. She always blushed when Nathan complimented her, he made her feel like she was 16 again.

"Here are the keys" Lucas said as he throw her the keys to his car.

"Hey roomie your cool with me and Lucas spending the night here right" Brooke whispered in Haley's ear.

"Yeah it's fine... I'll just sleep on the couch" Haley told her as she smiled at Nathan who was still looking at her.

"Or in Nathan's bed" Brooke said with a wink and smirk.

"Pervert" Haley said but she couldn't help but grin at Brooke's sly comments. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah" Nathan said as he opened the door and stood there waiting for Haley to make her way through it, she smiled at him as she did and he closed the door behind them.

"So I'm really excited about eating at Delhinie, I've heard the food there is great" Haley told him as they made their way over to the car.

"Yeah I heard the same thing" Nathan said with an awkward smile, not because he was uncomfortable but his chest still played up every now and then and tonight happened to be one of those times. "Wait a second how did you know that's where I planning on us going?"

"Brooke did some investigating through Lucas" Haley told him with a grin.

"I should know better by now, don't tell Lucas anything cause he will tell Brooke" Nathan smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley and Nathan were sitting across from each other at the table in the restaurant. The place was very stylish and also very expensive. Haley bit her lip while she looked through the menu. She really couldn't afford to spend this much money on one meal and even though it was a date she didn't expect Nathan to pay for it. Nathan looked at her and smiled, he knew she was worried about the price.

"Choose anything you want my treat".

"No, you don't have to do that" Haley told him.

"I invited you out, I wanted to come here and I am going to pay. You know how stubborn I am, there is no point arguing with me" Nathan then gave her his trade mark smirk and went pack to picking out what he would have. As far as he was concerned the conversation was over. Haley just shook her head in disbelief, he was the same old Nathan.

"Well okay then boss" Haley laughed.

The night had been going smoothly so far. The conversation had been light and fun and the food was more then tasty. Nathan smiled as he sat back in his seat and looked at her. It felt like old times again. His mind and body had been transported back to the time when he was the happiest he had ever been, when he was 16 and in love and with Haley. Just with a look she could make him fall in love with her all over again. "So dessert?"

"... Nah, lets just go some where and talk" Haley suggested as she looked over at the man the could make her knees tremble and her heart beat faster then imaginable with just one simple smile

"Okay, that sounds good".

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you think this is where we would be?" Nathan asked Haley as they walked along the river that ran through Tree Hill.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked him as she looked up at his face, the moon light covered him in a white glow. He looked angelic.

"5 years ago, when I left. Did you think that we would be here again, together" Nathan replied to her question.

"I don't know. I wished that we would, but I don't know if I ever really believed that it would happen. I guess I thought that I didn't deserve to have you again. I can never take back what I did, but I really feel like we are getting past it. Being here with you means so much to me Nathan, seeing you look at me like you used to... Nothing had ever felt his right" Haley told him. Nathan stopped walking and looked at her for along time before he took her hand and placed a light kiss on the back of it.

"It does feel right" Nathan agreed.

"Nathan, I know that we haven't really talked about this but I was wondering what your planning on doing when your recovered. Are you going to stay here in Tree Hill, are you going back to LA. I really need to know before I get to invested in the idea of me and you" Haley said as she looked sown at her feet. She wasn't sure that she wanted to hear his answer. While spending all this time with Nathan there had always been this nagging feeling in the back of her mind telling her that he might be gone soon and she would have to learn to live without him again.

"I'm really not sure yet. I know that I will be going back to LA to have the knee surgery but after that I have no idea. The more I think about it the more I want to stay here in Tree Hill. My mom is here and even though she isn't my favorite person right now I still love her. And Lucas and Brooke are here, and your here" Nathan told her, "And I really don't think I can live a life that doesn't include you".

"I really don't think I can live a life that doesn't include you either" Haley told him as she looked deep into his blue eyes. He kissed her sweetly and then just held her, happy and content just being in her arms.

TBC

Hahahaha, that was all mush lol

Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think ;)


	18. Honey And The Moon

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long but I was internetless for quite a while, only just got it hooked back up. Sorry about any errors in this I just wanted to get it up as quickly as possable.

Disclaimer: Don't not own OTH

**Chapter 18:** Honey and The moon

Haley woke up with a huge grin on her face as she looked at Nathan sleeping soundly beside her. She had ended up staying the night with him, which she was extreamly happy about. There sex life had always been more then great but the two times they had selpt together since he had been back in town had been intense, a good intense. Something about being away from the person you love makes you feel all the more passionate towards them once they are back in your life.

She was really glad that she didn't end up on the couch at her place. The last thing she wanted after her and Nathan's wonderful date was to listen to the sounds of her two best friends going at it all night. She much prefered the alternative, making her own noises. Nathan's arms were wrapped around her and she had never felt more safe or at home in her life.

"Morning" Nathan mummbled as he looked over at her.

"Hey" Haley said in a sweet voice. "I had a really great time last night".

"Yeah so did I" Nathan agreed as he yawned, "It was really nice to just be us again, no fighting and shit".

"So what do you thing Karen and Keith will say when they see me" Haley grinned, and Nathan half laughed.

"Knowning them they won't say anything, just give each other annoying little looks that no one but them can understand" Nathan replied as he un wrapped his arms from around Haley's waist. She felt the loss of his touch immediatly.

"You still sore?" Haley asked him. She watched as Nathan was visibly uncomfortable as he tried to sit up in the bed.

"I think it's going to be a long time before I'm not" Natahn told her as he held his side.

"Sorry".

"What are you saying sorry for?" Nathan asked her.

"Well I cam imagine that last night's activities didn't help your recovery" Haley said with a concerned look on her face.

"Trust me... I was defently up for last night's activities" Nathan grinned at her.

"You certenly were" Haley said with a sly look across her face. Nathan grabbed her and pulled her on top of him she wiggeled around until she was in a comfortable position.

"Look at that, I'm up for it again" Nathan smirked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Tutor girl, I noticed you weren't on the couch this morning" Brooke said to Haley later on that day. Haley had just arrived at the cafe to start her shift.

"Very observent" Haley replied while she was tying her apron around her waist.

"So, how was your date. Give me all the details".

"The date was great, the walk after the date was even better and the events after the walk were heavenly" Haley told her as she picked up the coffee pot and poured more coffee into Brooke's cup.

"You totally got laid. Thats awsome" Brooke said with a smile.

"As I'm sure you did as well" Haley replied.

"You know it sister" Brooke grinned, "Now moving on to not more important things but more pressing matters. I was hoping you would have some time today to help me with some wedding stuff?"

"Yeah, I'm free around four" Haley told her.

"That will work nicely. You and Nathan are coming to the wedding together right?"

"... I'm not sure" Haley thought and said, "I guess so, I'm mean we are back together now. I think"

"Didn't you guys talk about your 'status'?" Brooke asked her.

"Well we sort of did, we both said we couldn't live without each other basically. But we never decided if we are officaly back together" Haley told her.

"Your married, if your going out and having sex I'd say your back together" Brooke offered her opion on the matter.

"But he's still living with Karen and Keith. If we were back together wouldn't it make sense for him to stay with me" Haley replied.

"Did you ask him to?"

"Well no, I figured if he wanted to live with me again he would bring it up" Haley said as she placed the coffee pot on the table and sat down next to Brooke with a confused look on her face.

"Nathan's not that kind of guy. In his mind if you want him there you would tell him" Brooke said.

"I broke his heart, he's the one calling the shots and he know's that. I'm not sure if I should ask him or see if he mentions it" Haley told her.

"Well it's your choose but I would totally ask him" Brooke told her as she opend up a magazine.

"He's going to see Deb at the moment" Haley mentioned after a few minutes of silence. The cafe was practically empty so she wasn't to concerned with the fact that she was currently doing nothing.

"Really, is he going to make up with her?" Brooke asked as she sipped of coffee.

"Yeah, he figures that he needs to have one parent in his life. And when your father in Dan Scott your mother not telling you about an injury seems like an easy thing to forgive".

"Yeah well if I had a choice between Dan and Deb, Deb would win every time" Brooke said.

-------------------------------------

"Nathan" Deb said in an over joyed tone when she saw her son standing at the front door. He gave her and awkarwd smile as she moved to let him in the house. "How are you feeling?"

"Better" Nathan replied as he made his way to a chair, "Do you mind if I sit".

"Of course not" Deb said as she also sat down.

"Look I just wanted to come by and talk to you about some things" Nathan said as he ran his hand through his hair, something he did when he was trying to think. "It wasn't right of you to keep what the the doctor told you to your self. That was information I needed to hear, and it would have been a lot better hearing it from you rather then a stranger".

"I know I should have told you, I just wanted to protect you" Deb told him as she fought the urge to take his hand.

"I know that. And thats why I figured we could just forget about it, and move on" Nathan said. He shifted in the wooden seat he was on. The wood was pretty to look at but was tough on his still tender back.

"Really, I would love it if we could do that Nate. Your my son and I love you. I want to be in your life" Deb told him

"And I want you in my life but there are still more things we need to talk about" Nathan added.

"Go ahead".

"Haley" Nathan repled as he looked at his mother, she looked older then last time he had seen her. He knew that the stress of his accident and their falling out was getting to her.

"Yes, Karen mentioned you two were spending a lot of time togther" Deb said.

"Well, Haley and I are trying to sort out are baggage and we're together again. She's in my life now and that is where I want her to be. So if you have a problem with that then we need to sort it out now" Nathan told her.

"If that's what you want and your sure, then I won't interfer" Deb said to him. She was glad that he was here and didn't want to do or say anything that would push her son further away from her.

"That is what I want" Nathan said in a stiff voice. He wasn't sure what to say to her on the subject of Haley. He knew that she didn't approve and she had good reason not to. But he was 23 now and it was time that she sat back and let him make his on decisions about what he wants in life.

-------------------------------

"So how did things go with your mom?" Haley asked later on that night. She and Nathan were sitting in her living room watching TV and eating left over indian food.

"... Okay I guess. I think she needs to learn how to let go and I need to learn how to be more understanding" Nathan answered as he looked at his food with a quizzical expression on his face, It didn't look to good.

"Is she okay with us?" Haley asked him as she also looked at the food with suspicion.

"She has accepted it" Nathan answered with an amused look on his face, "I guess that's something".

"Yeah I guess" Haley replied as she looked up at the TV and sighed, "Nothing good on as usual".

"TV sucks" Nathan said as he placed his plate of left overs to the side and scrunched up his face when he saw Haley take a bite.

"Yuck" She said as she spit back on to the plate, "I think i'll follow your lead".

Nathan laughed lightly as she put down her plate. "Your adorable".

"Hey Nathan, I was wondering if we were going to Lucas's and Brooke's wedding together. As a couple" Haley said to him as she bit of lower lip anxiously.

"I assumed we were, why?" Nathan asked with a confused look.

"I just wasn't sure, but I'm glad to hear that we are" Haley smiled at him

"Okay" Nathan smiled back at her.

**A/N:** Hopefully I will get the next chapter up quicker then this one took ;)


	19. Whole Lotta Love

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH

Chapter 19: Whole Lotta Love

"Guess who's getting married today... That's right ME!" Brooke said in a happy voice as she jumped around the room that her and the brides maid's were getting ready in.

"Really, I couldn't tell" Peyton replied sarcastically as she applied silver eye shadow to her eye lids.

"Brooke will you sit still so we can finish your hair?" Haley asked her as she followed her around the room with a hair brush in one hand and a mountain of hair pins in the other.

"I can't sit still. I'm to excited. By the end of the day I will be Mrs. Broody, has a nice ring to it" Brooke said as she smiled and started to day dream.

"Brooke sit still now please" Peyton said as she grabbed Brooke's hand and led her to a chair. She pushed her down and held her hands on Booke's shoulders so that she could not move anymore.

"Okay fine."

"That's better" Haley said as she started to play with Brooke's hair, "I'm surprised you didn't get a professional."

"After everything that has happened me and Lucas honestly just want a small wedding with everyone we love. No need to spend loads of money."

"Brooke Davis not wanting to spend money, the world must have stopped turning" Peyton laughed.

"I know. Strange but true" Brooke said with a smile.

---------------------------------------------------------

"You nervous?" Keith asked Lucas as he straightened his tie.

"No. I'm excited" Lucas smiled.

"Nothing to be nervous about you and Brooke are made for each other" Nathan commented as he rubbed his knee a little.

"Just like you and Haley" Lucas replied as he smiled at his brother.

"Yeah" Nathan agreed with a smile.

"So thing's are good there?" Keith asked.

"You know what, they really are."

"What do you think the girls are doing right now?" Lucas asked.

"Trying to stop Brooke from bouncing off the walls" Nathan offered and both Keith and Lucas chuckled.

Nathan couldn't help but smile as he had been watching Lucas. Lucas looked so happy, and Nathan was just so excited for him and Brooke. They had been waiting to do this for a long time and now finally they were getting married. Nathan could still remember his wedding day [both of them like it was yesterday. Haley had been so beautiful, and there was hope to a future spent together. Thing's had not turned out they way they had planned but now Nathan felt as though they could maybe finally get their happy ending together. "Nathan..."

"What?" Nathan asked turning his attention to Lucas.

"Where did you go man, you looked like you were off in space."

"It's these pain killers man, they make me weird" Nathan said with a small smile.

"Sure, if the pain killer's name is Haley."

------------------------------------------------------

"To the bride and groom" Everyone said as they toasted the happy couple.

"O my god" Brooke said happily as she wiped a tear away from her eyes, "Were married."

"That was the point when he asked you to marry him" Nathan added sarcastically with his trade mark smirk.

"Quiet you" Haley laughed. Nathan looked over at Haley she looked gorgeous in her bride's maid dress. Showed just the right amount of skin and fit her body perfectly. Her hair was perfect as always and the smile on her face made her glow.

"You look great" Nathan whispered in her ear.

"You look pretty good you self" Haley replied as she hid the small blush that had appeared on her cheeks.

"It's the suit it creates an illusion" Nathan smiled.

"I don't think it's the suit" Haley said in a loving tone.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Haley and Nathan were lying in bed beside each other enjoying the presence of the other. "So I'm going back to LA next week" Nathan said out of the blue as he looked over at Haley.

"Oh... Okay" Haley tried to sound happy but her face gave her away.

"I need to go have my surgery and there is a lot of stuff I need to sought out" Nathan told her.

"Well you need to do whatever is best for yourself" Haley replied as she looked towards the window and played with the necklace hanging around her neck.

"Yes I do... And that's why I want you to come with me" Nathan said as he smiled at her.

"Really" She said a in a happy high pitched tone and she turned her body around to hug him.

"I don't want to be without you. I plan on coming back here to live when the surgery is done and what not. But I don't want to spend even a day without you by my side. You mean everything to me Haley" Nathan said as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I'm really glad you feel that way Nathan. I know that we have been through a lot but I really think we can work this time. I have faith in us."

"So do I" Nathan replied.

The End

A/N: Okay. So I was going to do one more chapter on this story but writer's block for it has it me very hard. So I think It might be time to end it now as it is. Maybe later I will end up putting another chapter on it but for now, that's all she wrote folks.

Thanks for reading and review's, much love to all :)


End file.
